My Sweet Maid
by Oh Purin
Summary: Luhan, ketua osis yang paling dibenci hampir seluruh laki-laki di sekolah ternyata diam-diam bekerja sampingan sebagai Maid karena alasan ekonomi. Namun bagaimana jika Oh Sehun, pangeran sekolah paling dipuja memergokinya bekerja sebagai Maid? /HunHan/GS/
1. Chapter 1

**My Sweet Maid**

 **.**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : School, Romance, Genderswitch, dll**

 **Rating : T**

 **Adapted : Kaicho wa Maid-sama (Manga/Anime)**

 **.**

 **Chap.1#**

 **.**

Tahun ini merupakan tahun neraka bagi para siswa laki-laki di Sungji High School. Tahun lalu, sekolah itu mendapat predikat sekolah paling berandalan karena berisikan 80% siswa laki-laki. Selain itu, sekolah itu lumayan bau dan kotor, belum lagi majalah dewasa yang berserakan dimana-mana. Yang lebih parahnya, para berandal disana menggunakan salah satu ruangan klub tak terpakai untuk dijadikan tempat merokok.

Semenjak perempuan itu datang, suasana SMA Sungji berubah total. Yeoja itu, Xi Luhan, memiliki prestasi yang tinggi di bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Ia selalu mencari perhatian Kepala sekolah dan guru-guru. Sehingga ia mendapat kepercayaan penuh dan berhasil meraih jabatan Ketua OSIS di tahun ajaran baru. Karena sikapnya yang galak dan fisiknya yang kuat seperti laki-laki, semua orang tunduk padanya.

Para siswa perempuan tertolong dengan adanya Luhan sebagai Ketua OSIS, namun beda halnya dengan siswa laki-laki.

Peraturan yang Luhan buat terlalu ketat, sehingga tak sedikit laki-laki yang membencinya.

Sejak pagi-pagi sekali, Luhan sudah stand by didepan gerbang bersama anggota OSIS lain. Mereka memeriksa setiap murid yang datang, apakah kondisi kerapiannya sudah layak atau belum.

Dan lagi-lagi, Luhan bertemu tiga laki-laki berandalan itu. Jinyoung, Baro, dan Sandeul.

"Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan! Jinyoung, jangan memirangkan rambut dan memakai anting! Baro, jangan mengeluarkan seragam dan mengecat kuku! Sandeul, sisir rambutmu, jangan pakai sepatu warna-warni! Sekolah bukan pasar! Contohlah anak ini!" seru Luhan sambil menunjukkan salah satu anggota OSIS yang berpakaian rapi, berkacamata, dan berambut klimis. "kembali jika sudah rapi! Dan jangan lupa buat surat permintaan maaf!"

Tiga lelaki itu menatap Luhan jengkel. Dengan santainya Luhan menutup gerbang dan meninggalkan mereka diluar. Namun itu bukan masalah besar. Gerbang sekolah hanya setinggi pinggang dan tidak ada pengaman apapun. Sehingga tiga anak berandalan itu tinggal meloncatinya saja jika Luhan sudah pergi.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Luhan berpatroli di seluruh koridor pada jam istirahat. Matanya melebar saat dilihatnya tiga berandalan yang ditegurnya pagi tadi kini sedang mengganggu seorang gadis di depan kelas.

"gantikan piket kami,"

"ta-tapi aku ada urusan,"

"ayolah, ini yang terakhir,"

"kau tau akibatnya kan jika tidak mau menuruti kami?"

"kerjakan sendiri, anak-anak idiot!" seru Luhan, lalu memberi isyarat pada gadis itu untuk segera pergi.

"lagi-lagi kau," kata Jinyoung.

"seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Dan juga, sudah kuperingatkan untuk jangan memakai anting! Lepas antingnya!"

"ara ara. Nanti kulepas," kata Jinyoung malas.

"tidak ada penundaan. Lepas sekarang,"

"Nanti pasti kulepas, ketua sialan!" Jinyoung mengarahkan tangannya untuk meninju Luhan. Namun Luhan berhasil menghindar dan mencabut paksa dua anting Jinyoung sampai telinga lelaki itu memerah dan bengkak.

"JIKA KUBILANG SEKARANG YA SEKARANG!"

Ketiga lelaki bandel sekaligus idiot itu langsung berlari ketakutan.

"JANGAN LARI DIKORIDOR!" teriak Luhan. Saat ia hendak berlari mengejar mereka bertiga, samar-samar didengarnya suara isakan seorang gadis.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri sumber suara, dan menemukan dua orang siswa berada didepan gudang. Satunya seorang perempuan, dan satunya seorang laki-laki. Luhan kenal mereka berdua. Tidak salah lagi, itu Sehun dan Sulli.

Melihat Sulli yang menangis, Luhan tak segan-segan datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Sulli menghampiri Luhan sambil menangis, "Ketua, aku ditolak,"

Lalu Sulli dengan dramatisnya berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan memicingkan matanya pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dengan wajah tak tahu menahu.

"ini sudah ratusan kali aku melihatmu membuat perempuan menangis, Oh Sehun!"

"apa? Aku hanya menolak mereka,"

"Pakai kata-kata yang halus! Jika aku mendapati ini terjadi lagi, kuhabisi kau!" bentak Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, kemudian pergi untuk kembali berpatroli.

"Sehun-ah, tidakkah kau penasaran kenapa Luhan benci laki-laki?! Ayo kita cari tau!" ujar Sanghyuk yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, lalu beranjak memasuki kelas. "lakukan sendiri. Aku tidak mau,"

.

.

Sore itu, Luhan pulang lebih awal. Ia berjalan menelusuri komplek dan sampai didepan rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu. Luhan terlonjak saat kedua gerbang rumahnya tiba-tiba roboh saat hendak dibukanya.

Luhan mendengus, kemudian dengan gontai masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Lalu ia tanpa sengaja menginjak koran diruang tengah dan kakinya terperosok masuk kedalam lubang.

"YAK! JIMIN, KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT JEBAKAN DISINI!"

Jimin, adik perempuannya lalu mengintipnya dari pintu kamar. "itu bukan jebakan. Tadi kakiku menginjak itu. Kayunya mungkin sudah tua dan lapuk,"

"jadi kau tutup dengan koran?" Luhan menatap Jimin datar.

"kau sengaja injak?"

"aku tidak sengaja!"

Jimin hanya menatap Luhan tanpa dosa dan kembali menutup pintu kamar.

Setelah Luhan pergi ke kamar dan berganti pakaian, dihampirinya kamar ibunya. Dilihatnya ibunya sedang mengecat beberapa barang aksesoris yang hendak dijual.

"eomma ada shift malam dirumah sakit kan? eomma seperti tidak sehat. Jangan memaksakan diri,"

"gwenchana. Aku tidak ingin terlalu membebanimu. Jika tabungan sudah terkumpul, berhentilah bekerja," kata ibunya.

"jika saja ayah tidak menghilang meninggalkan hutang, kita pasti kaya raya," timpal Jimin yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Luhan.

"jangan bilang begitu, Jimin-ah," kata Luhan.

"ah, tadi managermu menelpon. Katanya ada pegawai yang tidak masuk jadi kau disuruh menggantikan," kata Jimin.

Luhan mendengus, "ara. Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang,"

"eonnie, bisa titip ini ke kotak surat?" tanya Jimin sambil menyodorkan selembar note.

"surat undian lagi?" tanya Luhan.

Jimin mengangguk, setelahnya memandang Luhan yang berlari terburu-buru keluar rumah. "kami miskin. Tapi eonnie pasti memerlukan hp,"

.

.

"Selamat datang, tuan,"

Tiga pelayan berpakaian maid itu membungkuk pada pelanggan pria yang baru saja datang. Lalu salah satu Maid mengantar pria itu menuju meja yang kosong.

"maaf ya, Lulu, aku menyuruhmu datang tiba-tiba," kata Minah, sang manager kafe.

"gwenchana. Aku juga punya waktu luang," kata Luhan.

"baguslah. Ah, tolong buang sampahnya ke belakang ya,"

"baik," Luhan membungkuk kecil dan melangkah menuju dapur. Mengambil kantung plastik besar berisikan sampah dan membawanya keluar kafe lewat pintu belakang. Lalu diletakkannya kantung sampah disebelah pintu Kafe.

Sebenarnya, banyak hal yang harus Luhan kerjakan, mengingat dia adalah Ketua OSIS disekolah. Namun karena alasan ekonomi ia harus bekerja dan mendapat lowongan sebagai Maid dikota sebelah.

"jika seseorang dari sekolah melihatku bekerja disini, habis riwayatku," gumam Luhan sambil mengusap peluh pada keningnya.

Disaat yang sama, seorang lelaki berpakaian casual tanpa sengaja lewat disana dan berhenti tepat didepan Luhan.

Mendengar langkah kaki itu, Luhan menoleh, spontan membelalakkan matanya melihat lelaki itu.

Oh Sehun. Namja terpopuler disekolah.

"ka-kau..."

"mengejutkan sekali, ketua," kata Sehun datar.

Luhan meneguk ludah, kemudian bergegas memasuki Kafe dan membanting pintu belakang. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. "matilah aku,"

"ada apa, Luhan-ah?" tanya Yuna terheran.

"a-aniyo. Gwenchana," Luhan tersenyum paksa.

"sebentar lagi kafe tutup. Kau bisa pulang lebih awal jika kau tidak enak badan," kata Minah. Luhan mengangguk cepat dan bergegas menuju ruang loker untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Kini Luhan sudah tidak tenang. Pikirannya campur aduk, sibuk memikirkan reputasinya sebagai ketua osis di hari esok. Bagaimana jika Sehun menyebarkan rahasianya sebagai pekerja Maid di sekolah dan membuatnya dipermalukan seluruh siswa disana?

Selama ini, tidak ada satu siswa pun yang tidak mendengarkan omongan Sehun, si pangeran sekolah itu. Jika semua orang tunduk pada Luhan karena takut, maka semua orang tunduk pada Sehun karena ketampanan dan sikap kalemnya.

Luhan dan Sehun bagaikan kutub utara dan kutub selatan.

Luhan menutup pintu loker dengan kasar. "si albino itu. Awas saja jika dia berani membocorkan aib ini,"

Setelah mengambil tas dan berpamitan dengan semua Maid, Luhan pergi keluar Kafe melewati pintu belakang, tempat ia biasa menaruh kantung sampah. Ketika pintu belakang itu dibukanya, dilihatnya Sehun yang bersandar diseberang, sekitar 1 meter.

"kau masih disini?! Mau apa kau?!"

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan matanya yang arogan. "kenapa memangnya? Mau melaporkanku ke polisi?"

"dengar ya, oh sehun. Jangan berani datang ke tempat ini lagi. Kau menggangguku,"

"begitu?"

Luhan menyipitkan matanya. Jika dipikir-pikir, dibalik wajahnya yang tidak punya ekspresi, Sehun bisa saja adalah namja yang licik. Kalau Luhan memperlakukan Sehun dengan kasar seperti namja lain, bisa-bisa Sehun malah mengancamnya.

"pelayan lain masih ada didalam. Jangan bicara disini," Luhan menarik hoodie jaket Sehun dan menyeretnya pergi dari gang kecil itu. Takut-takut maid lain menemukan mereka berdua dan malah salah paham.

.

.

"ah~jadi alasan keluarga," Sehun mengangguk paham. Sambil sesekali menyesapi kopi kaleng sambil memandang aliran sungai dibawahnya. "lantas, kenapa kau tidak bekerja di Seoul? Disana juga banyak lowongan kerja,"

"aku cuma tidak mau murid-murid lain melihat ketua osis mereka bekerja part time. Itu memalukan,"

Sehun membuang kaleng kopinya ke sungai, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di pagar pembatas jembatan, "seharusnya kau bangga pada dirimu sendiri."

"jangan buang sampah disungai, bodoh!" Luhan memukul keras kepala Sehun.

"itu sakit," kata Sehun datar sambil merapikan rambutnya, "jadi, kau juga bersekolah di SMA Sungji karena biayanya murah?"

"eum. Aku juga prihatin karena kaum sejenismu mendominasi sekolah itu dan memperlakukan tempat menuntut ilmu dengan brutal. Aku berjanji akan menjadikan sekolah itu menjadi akademi yang elit seperti sekolah lain," jelas Luhan panjang lebar. "ayo pulang," lanjutnya sambil kembali menyeret Sehun dengan menarik hoodie belakangnya.

"kau mengajakku tidur dirumahmu?"

"TIDAK LAH, BODOH!"

.

.

.

Ini sudah 3 hari semenjak kejadian itu. Dan Luhan sama sekali tidak menemukan desas-desus tentang pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai Maid. Membuatnya berhalusinasi dengan kata yang mirip 'maid'. Setiap ada siswa yang mengatakan kata yang mirip 'maid', Luhan tak segan-segan menegur orang itu dan mengintrogasinya habis-habisan.

"si Sehun itu. Jangan bilang dia merahasiakan ini untuk mengancamku," gumamnya gelisah.

Baru saja Luhan hendak membuka pintu Ruang OSIS, terdengar suara Baekhyun yang memanggilnya dengan riang. "Luhannie!"

Luhan menoleh dan mengangkat kedua alisnya, "waeyo?"

Disebelah Baekhyun, berdiri Minseok yang membawa rangkaian bunga dengan raut seriusnya.

Minseok membenarkan kacamatanya, "Luhan, kami butuh bantuan,"

.

.

"ini kan..." Luhan menatap aneh tangga diluar gedung yang terhubung ke Klub Bunga. Di tangga yang terbilang sempit itu, terdapat karung tinju besar yang membuat siapapun tidak bisa lewat.

"ini pasti dari Klub Boxing sialan itu," kata Minseok jengkel.

Tanpa mereka sadari, terdapat sosok Oh Sehun yang berdiri bersandar pada pohon yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Dari sana, Sehun dapat menonton Luhan yang kini sedang mengangkat karung tinju sendirian dan melemparkannya ke depan pintu ruang Klub Boxing yang berada didekat tangga.

Tak lama pintu dari ruang Klub Boxing dibuka. Beberapa anggota dari Klub itu sontak ketakutan saat melihat karung tinju didepannya. Ah bukan. mereka ketakutan saat melihat Luhan yang mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"BAWA MASUK ATAU ANGGARAN KLUB KALIAN DICABUT,"

"BA-BAIK!" sahut anggota klub itu bersamaan, lalu menggotong karung tinju mereka bersama-sama dan membawanya masuk ke ruangan mereka.

"dia itu perempuan atau apa," kata Sehun datar.

Dengan berbunga-bunga Baekhyun melompat-lompat dan memeluk Luhan sambil memekik. "saranghamida, Luhannie~"

"seperti biasa, ini hadiah untuk tenaga bajamu," Minseok menyodorkan sebuket rangkaian bunga ditangannya kepada Luhan.

Sambil mengambil bunga itu, Luhan menyunggingkan senyum manis, "gomawo,"

Sehun mengerjap. Baru kali ini melihat Luhan tersenyum. Jika diperhitungkan, peluang Luhan tersenyum hanya 0,1:365, lebih tepatnya satu kali dalam satu tahun, itupun hanya beberapa detik. Ini fenomena yang langka.

"dia benar-benar perempuan ternyata," Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Luhan, Sehun melihat kesini," kata Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik ujung kemeja Luhan.

Luhan menoleh ke arah pandang Baekhyun, mendapati sosok Sehun yang menatapnya angkuh dengan mata sayu, seperti biasanya. Ditatapnya Sehun dengan tajam. Namun Sehun malah memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak pergi dengan senyum mengejek.

"APA-APAAN ORANG ITU!" seru Luhan kesal.

Minseok memberikan pandangan curiganya. "jadi kalian sering bertatap-tatapan,"

"Luhan, Sehun itu pacarmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"tidak. Dan aku tidak akan mau menjadikannya pacarku,"

"tapi Sehun itu keren ya. Dia belajar kempo saat SMP dan menjuarai banyak kompetisi. Dia juga anak berprestasi dengan nilai-nilai ujian yang sempurna. Dia menguasai semua bidang olahraga dan ramah pada semua orang," kata Baekhyun.

"RAMAH APANYA? KAU BUTA YA? DIA SOMBONG BEGITU,"

"Luhan, jangan membentak Baekhyun," kata Minseok.

"a-anu..mian, Baekkie," kata Luhan pada Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

"ke-kenapa..." Luhan menatap gugup pelanggan yang baru saja memasuki Kafe.

Pelanggan itu, Sehun, hanya menatapnya sedatar mungkin. "ah, ketemu,"

Sementara itu, Luhan ricuh dalam pikirannya. _'KENAPA IBLIS ITU ADA DISINI?! INI PERNYATAAN PERANG? PASTI PERNYATAAN PERANG! LIHAT BAIK-BAIK PEMBALASANKU OH SEHUN...'_

"Selamat datang, Tuan," kata Luhan dengan _eyesmile_ dan nada manisnya.

Sehun memandang Luhan cukup lama. Ia yakin wajah manis yang ditujukan Luhan padanya pasti hanya dibuat-buat saja. Sehun tidak menyukai sesuatu yang tidak alami seperti itu.

Sedangkan Luhan masih menahan senyum manis buatannya dihadapan Sehun. Sebenarnya ingin meninju namja itu karena Sehun terus menatap wajah dan tubuhnya dengan sombong.

Dan ujung-ujungnya, Sehun memalingkan wajah sambil menahan tawa.

"bi-biarkan aku mengantarmu ke meja yang kosong, tuan," kata Luhan mencoba bertahan oleh penghinaan itu. Lalu ia berjalan menuntun Sehun untuk duduk ke kursi yang kosong. "sebutkan pesanan anda, tuan,"

"air putih,"

"eh?"

"tuli ya? Aku mau air putih,"

"ba-baik," Luhan tersenyum paksa, menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya dibalik punggungnya. "tunggu sebentar, tuan,"

.

"Luhan, itu pacarmu?!" seru Minah _excited._ Pasalnya, setiap Luhan mondar-mandir bekerja, Sehun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Luhan, kecuali jika Luhan pergi ke dapur.

"bukan," jawab Luhan mantap. Ia lalu kembali berjalan menuju dapur membawa nampan berisi piring kotor. Diletakkannya nampan itu ke westafel cucian piring dengan wajah emosi.

' _Sehun sialan. Dia berjam-jam duduk disana dan hanya memesan air putih? Dia juga terus menatapku dengan mata mesumnya. Dasar bocah albino,'_

.

.

.

' _dia datang lagi,'_ batin Luhan jengkel. Terutama para maid yang mengintip dari dapur dan terus-terusan menggosipkan Sehun. Yah, setidaknya hari ini lebih baik karena Sehun memesan segelas es krim, bukannya air putih.

"sudah kuduga dia menyukaimu, Luhannie," bisik Minah.

"eh? tidak, itu tidak benar," Luhan mengibaskan tangannya.

"dia terus melihatmu penuh kekhawatiran,"

"hah?" Luhan mengeryit, lalu melirik ke arah Sehun yang ternyata kini tengah menatapnya. Tiba-tiba muncul rona merah dipipi Luhan. Namun ia dengan cepat tersadar. Sehun itu kan populer, pasti dia hanya laki-laki bejat yang suka gonta-ganti pacar.

' _dia pasti cuma mempermainkanku, bukan khawatir. Jangan terkecoh, Xi Luhan..'_

.

.

.

Siang itu, Luhan berjalan dikoridor menuju papan mading yang dikerumuni para siswa. Disana, terdapat Baekhyun yang memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan. "Luhannie, kau dapat peringkat dua!"

"mwoya?!" seru Luhan tak terima, lalu berlari menghampiri papan Mading. Namun ia tidak bisa melihat kertas pengumuman karena banyaknya kerumunan siwa. "siapa peringkat pertama?"

"Oh Sehun,"

Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, Luhan melongos pergi. Baekhyun dan Minseok sudah tahu apa penyebab Luhan menjadi seperti itu. Luhan selalu mendapat peringkat pertama. Sudah pasti ia tak puas meski peringkatnya hanya turun satu.

Luhan menaiki tangga menuju atap, tempat dimana ia menemukan anak-anak bolos jam pelajaran dan bersantai disana. Namun yang ia temukan malah namja yang sama sekali tak ingin ia lihat.

"kembali ke kelas, oh sehun. Jam keempat akan dimulai,"

"aku tahu,"

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh dendam, lalu menuruni tangga menuju ruang OSIS. Baru saja ia membuka pintu, terlihat Gongchan yang berlari menghampirinya sambil menangis.

"ketua, ini gawat,"

"apa?"

"sebentar lagi bel masuk. Masih banyak yang belum dikerjakan. Leo juga bilang jurnal bulan lalu ada yang salah. Padahal batas waktu penyerahannya saat pulang sekolah hari ini,"

"APA KATAMU?! KAU INI WAKILKU! MASA YANG BEGITU SAJA KAU TIDAK BISA?!" bentak Luhan, membuat Gongchan makin ketakutan dan terisak-isak. Luhan menepuk keningnya, kemudian menghampiri meja dimana masih berjejer tumpukan kertas. "kau ke kelas lah duluan. Biarkan aku yang urus,"

Sebenarnya, Luhan tidak berniat menjadikan Gongchan sebagai wakilnya, karena ingin wakil ketua OSIS juga perempuan. Namun melihat sikap Gongchan yang sopan dan pendiam, Luhan tertarik menjadikan namja itu sebagai wakilnya. Selain itu Gongchan juga tak kalah pintar, meski kadang-kadang ia bertingkah ceroboh. Gongchan adalah laki-laki berhati perempuan. Karena itu Luhan sama sekali tak membenci namja cengeng itu,

Luhan merasakan otaknya yang panas dan mungkin saja akan mengeluarkan asap jika ia tak kunjung berhenti. Masih banyak surat-surat yang belum ia urus namun harus diselesaikan hari ini juga. Sebagai ketua OSIS, Luhan tidak bisa melepas tanggung jawabnya meski sedang tak enak badan seperti sekarang.

"menikmati kesibukan rupanya,"

Mendengar suara menyebalkan itu, Luhan menoleh dan mendapati namja berwajah papan sedang bertengger didepan pintu yang terbuka. Ditatapnya Sehun tajam. Sedangkan Sehun malah menatap Luhan seolah mengatakan, 'apa? aku melakukan apa?'

"Pergi ke kelasmu, Oh Sehun,"

"lalu kau?"

"jangan banyak tanya. Aku sibuk," kata Luhan sambil terbatuk.

"jangan memaksakan diri. Menurutku kau harus sedikit istirahat," Sehun lalu berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Ia membungkukkan badannya serta menarik dagu Luhan dan menatap intens yeoja itu. "melihatmu yang sekarang, membuatku khawatir,"

Luhan melebarkan matanya, lalu menepis tangan Sehun dari wajahnya. "jangan menggangguku! Kembalilah ke kelas!"

Dengan acuh, Sehun mengangkat bahu sekilas dan pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan Luhan. Padahal ia hanya ingin mengingatkan Luhan apa akibatnya jika bekerja terlalu keras. Namun sepertinya akan sulit untuk membujuk gadis keras kepala itu.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Minah menyuruh Luhan untuk membawa kantung sampah ke belakang Kafe. Sebenarnya hari ini Luhan sangat tak enak badan. Tapi demi uang, ia harus tetap bekerja.

Luhan meletakkan sampah itu di dekat tong sampah disebelah pintu. Lalu ia bersandar pada dinding saat merasakan pandangannya yang berkunang-kunang.

"eoh, bukannya itu Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara. Pandangannya memang sedikit kabur, namun ia bisa menebak siapa tiga orang yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. Trio idiot, Baro, Sandeul, dan ketuanya, Jinyoung.

Baro dan Sandeul sudah mengeluarkan ponsel mereka untuk mengabadikan gambar Luhan yang berpakaian Maid. Sedangkan Jinyoung kini menahan pergelangan Luhan agar yeoja itu tidak kabur.

"kau menyiksa laki-laki di sekolah dan ternyata kau seorang Maid? Mengejutkan," Jinyoung tertawa menyeringai.

"le-lepaskan," Luhan mencoba menyingkirkan cengkraman tangan Jinyoung. Namun karena kondisinya yang lemah, ia tak bisa menghajar tiga berandal itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"kau ini sudah membuat telingaku hampir robek. Tak kusangka kau benar-benar perempuan," Jinyoung mengulurkan tangannya, hendak meraih bahu Luhan yang terekspos.

Namun seseorang tiba-tiba menepis tangan Jinyoung. Jinyoung menoleh, spontan membelalak saat mengetahui jika orang itu adalah Oh Sehun.

Sehun merangkul Luhan ke dalam dekapannya lalu menatap Jinyoung tajam. "Jangan menyentuhnya,"

"S-se-sehun!" tiga bocah idiot itu sontak mundur beberapa langkah, saking mereka tunduk kepada Sehun. Ketika tatapan Sehun semakin menusuk, tiga bocah itu lalu berlari ketakutan.

Sehun mengusap peluh di kening yeoja itu. "gwenchana?"

"maaf,"

"hm?"

"maaf, aku sering membentakmu,"

Sehun tertawa kecil, lalu mengelus pelan rambut Luhan. "tak apa. istirahatlah,"

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjap. Merasakan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing dan berdenyut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke segala penjuru ruangan, menyadari jika kini ia sedang terbaring dikamarnya.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Jimin yang membawa semangkuk bubur. "oh, eonnie, kau sudah bangun,"

"eum. Jimin, siapa yang.."

"managermu tadi menelfon. Katanya kau pingsan. Tapi saat aku ingin menyusul, ada namja yang mengantarmu kesini,"

"si-siapa?"

Jimin bergidik, "entah. Aku tidak kenal. Ah, jangan-jangan dia pa_"

"bukan," potong Luhan, sudah menebak apa yang akan Jimin tanyakan.

"Lalu dia siapa? Tidak mungkin pelangganmu kan?"

"mu-mungkin kenalan manager yang disuruh untuk membawaku pulang. Yah, kau tahu kan Kafe sangat sibuk,"

"begitu. Kalau begitu, ini makan sendiri," kata Jimin sambil meletakkan mangkuk ke atas meja nakas.

Ketika Jimin sudah benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya, Luhan hendak meraih bubur yang Jimin buat. Namun niatnya terhenti saat melihat lipatan syal biru di atas meja nakasnya. Luhan teringat kembali. Meski sedikit samar, tadi ia melihat Sehun mengenakan syal dengan warna itu.

.

.

.

Luhan menaiki tangga menuju atap, melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Sudah ia duga jika namja itu berada disana sekarang. Dihampirinya Sehun dengan tas kertas berisi syal ditangannya. "Sehun, ini_"

"tenang saja. mereka tidak bilang siapa-siapa jika kau adalah maid,"

"baguslah. Padahal aku sudah siap. Apa yang kau lakukan ke mereka?"

"tidak ada. Aku hanya menyuruh mereka merahasiakannya,"

"kenapa? Kau diam-diam mempermainkanku, kan?"

Sehun menoleh dengan senyum menyeringai, "aku tidak mau laki-laki lain jatuh cinta saat melihatmu berpakaian seperti itu,"

"jangan menggodaku, bodoh!"

Sehun tertawa kecil, "bercanda. lagipula, menurutku tak masalah jika satu sekolah tahu. Toh job part time tidak buruk kan. Meski kau berpakaian Maid, kenyataannya kau ketua osis yang kuat. Dan kau tidak pernah ragu melakukan hal yang benar meski itu membuat semua orang membencimu. Berbanggalah,"

"kenapa?"

"huh?" Sehun menatap Luhan tak paham.

"kenapa? kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?!" seru Luhan sambil memukul kepala Sehun dengan kantung kertas yang dibawanya. Lalu disodorkannya kantung kertas berisi selendang itu kepada Sehun, "ini selendangmu, kan? Aku tidak ingin berhutang padamu yang telah menolongku kemarin. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalasmu?"

Sehun menatap Luhan beberapa saat, kemudian ia bangkit dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Luhan. Sehun meletakkan tangan kanannya ke puncak kepala Luhan, lalu tersenyum menyeringai.

"aku mau kau menjadi maid pribadiku satu hari,"

.

.

TBC or END /lol

.

.

 **Ciee yang satunya belum selesai ini ngepost ff lain lagi-_-**

 **Dan lagi-lagi ini adaptasi anime, ah author gak kreatip huu -3- ada sih yang ide sendiri tapi belum bisa nentuin endingnya hik ;-; takutnya digantung ditengah jalan.**

 **Maunya pake Chanbaek buat ff yang ini tapi kan lagi marak ya waktu itu ff Chanbaek yang tentang maid, jadi HunHan aja. Baru tiga sih ff di lepi author yang adaptasi. Pengennya juga ngepost yang adaptasi Nisekoi pake Kaisoo, tapi takut humornya kurang T,,,T**

 **Kalau yang ini kurang menarik, bahal dihapus ya~**

 **Dadaaah :v**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Sweet Maid**

 **.**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : School, Romance, Genderswitch, dll**

 **Rating : M**

 **.**

 **Chap.2#**

 **.**

Didepan ruang peralatan didalam gedung olahraga indoor itu, para laki-laki berkumpul secara bergerombol. Mereka terlihat panik, terutama saat beberapa dari mereka tidak berhasil membuka pintu ruangan tersebut meskipun telah didobrak berkali-kali.

"ada apa?" Sehun menengokkan kepalanya.

Mendengar suara lempeng Sehun, semua namja itu langsung memandang ke arahnya dengan wajah memelas. "tolong kami, Sehun-ssi,"

Seperti biasa, anak-anak itu selalu manja padanya. Sehun mendengus, lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan mereka. Namun namja-namja itu langsung menahan kedua tangan Sehun, bahkan ada yang berlutut sambil memohon-mohon.

"Taehyung terjebak didalam dengan tangan terikat. Pintunya digembok dengan rantai, jadi tidak bisa kami buka,"

Sehun mengangkat alis. "siapa yang mengurungnya disana?"

"hah? siapa lagi? Kau tau kan Luhan si iblis itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat acara ulang tahun sekolah akan digelar? Dia selalu melarang ini itu untuk ditampilkan saat pesta nanti. Taehyung hanya mau menampilkan tari perut tapi Luhan langsung menendangnya kedalam,"

"untuk apa tari perut? Dia kan laki-laki," kata Sehun datar. "jangan banyak mengeluh. Patuhi saja omongan ketua osis kalian,"

Selanjutnya, tak ada lagi yang membalas ucapan Sehun karena Sehun yang dengan ogah-ogahannya berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Para namja itu kembali berkumpul, memikirkan segala cara untuk menyelamatkan teman mereka didalam sana.

"tidak ada cara lain. Kita harus mengambil kuncinya dari Luhan. Dia memang pintar bela diri, tapi kita akan menang jika menyerangnya sekaligus. Persetan dengan aturan. Kita harus memaksanya turun jabatan. Kalau perlu_"

"minggir,"

Sehun tiba-tiba muncul lagi dibelakang mereka. Otomatis mereka memberi jalan untuk Sehun menghampiri pintu ruang peralatan. Sehun lalu dengan kerennya membuat ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu sampai kedua pintu itu roboh dalam sekali tendangan. Taehyung yang terikat didalam sana memandang Sehun berbinar.

"keluarlah sebelum rusa betina itu mengamuk lagi," kata Sehun datar.

Semua namja disana langsung menyoraki Sehun sebagai pahlawan mereka. Namun Sehun hanya menatap mereka tak tahu menahu lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa lagi berkata-kata.

.

.

.

Sore itu Luhan sedikit terlambat menuju tempat kerja. Sehingga kini ia sedang terburu-buru untuk memakai pakaiannya di ruang loker. Mendengar perintah Minah dari dapur, Luhan pun segera berlari keluar untuk menyambut tamu yang baru saja datang.

Luhan berhenti didepan pelanggan itu dan menatapnya horor. Sedangkan pelanggan itu, yang tak lain adalah Sehun, seperti biasa hanya menatapnya dengan angkuh.

"si-silahkan duduk disana tuan," Luhan menunjuk salah satu meja ujung didekat jendela dengan sopan. Tapi yang ia lihat malah Sehun yang terus menatapnya datar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka hanya saling berhadapan dengan Luhan yang tersenyum namun dengan tatapan membunuh. Sampai akhirnya Sehun membuka suara setelah berlama-lama menatap aneh Luhan.

"dimana managermu?"

Luhan mengerjap, "eoh? Ada perlu apa dengan manager?"

"akan kusuruh dia memecatmu," kata Sehun yang terus-terusan memasang mata arogannya. "kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena kau sekarang menjadi maid pemalas. Seharusnya kau menyambutku saat aku datang dan mengantarku ke tempat duduk. Jika bisa kau harusnya memijat kakiku karena aku jauh-jauh datang kesini berjalan kaki,"

Darah Luhan sudah mendidih. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah mencincang Sehun dan menggorengnya untuk dihidangkan menjadi menu baru di Kafe. Namun Kafe sedang ramai. Bisa-bisa Kafe bisa jadi sepi jika ia melakukan kekerasan pada Sehun.

"maafkan saya, tuan," Luhan membungkuk pelan.

"untuk kali ini kumaafkan. Jika terjadi lagi, aku benar-benar akan menuntut ke managermu," kata Sehun sambil menyentil dahi Luhan. Ia lalu melangkah menuju meja yang diberitahu Luhan sebelumnya. Saat berjalan melewati Luhan, Sehun menepuk bahu Luhan dan berbisik, "dan juga..kau masih berhutang satu hal padaku,"

Luhan lalu mengikuti Sehun dengan tangan mengepal. Kemudian menyerahkan kertas menu saat Sehun telah duduk.

Sehun lalu memperhatikan dengan seksama kertas menu ditangannya. Hingga lebih dari satu menit, ia membuang kertas itu ke atas meja dengan kening mengernyit. "yang ingin ku makan tidak ada disini,"

"pilih yang ada tuan. Jika tetap tidak mau, kami bisa mengantar ke restoran sebelah,"

"air putih,"

Luhan melirik sekeliling, memastikan bahwa para pelanggan sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Luhan lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun dengan mata menyipit. "yak, jika kau hanya mau mempermainkanku, lebih baik pulang. Dan gara-gara kau, tiga anak idiot itu mengikutimu kesini,"

Mendengar kalimat 'tiga anak idiot', Sehun lalu menoleh ke arah meja dimana ada tiga orang namja yang menatap Luhan berbunga-bunga. Baro, Jinyoung dan Sandeul, si bocah-bocah binal tukang pembuat onar disekolah.

"tidak apa-apa. mereka sekarang penggemarmu."

"aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, jangan sampai kau menyebarkan rahasiaku. Dan awasi juga mereka,"

"ani. Aku hanya merahasiakannya untuk diriku sendiri," Sehun tersenyum kecil. "dan hutangmu_"

"tidak mau,"

"hutang adalah hutang. Bisa atau tidak, hutang harus dibayar. Lagipula hanya satu hari,"

"tidak,"

"kau serius? Jika kau tetap tidak mau, akan kusebarkan rahasiamu ke sekolah. bahkan aku akan menyuruh ketua klub mading untuk membuat artikel tentang _part time_ -mu disini," kata Sehun sambil menyeringai. "ah~bagaimana kalau kau jadi maidku saat acara sekolah lusa? Jangan lupa bawa pakaian maidmu ya,"

Luhan mendelik, "Sehun, kau-"

"Luhannie! Tolong antar makanannya!" seru Hani dari balik pintu dapur. Setelah melempar tatapan sinis, Luhan lalu meninggalkan Sehun menuju dapur untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Tak lama kemudian kembali dari dapur dengan membawa nampan makanan.

Baro, Sandeul, dan Jinyoung lalu berbisik-bisik penuh semangat sambil melirik Luhan yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan membawa sepiring nasi omelet jumbo. Luhan kemudian meletakkan pesanan ke atas meja mereka, lalu mengambil sebotol saus tomat.

Luhan tersenyum. "tulisan apa yang kalian inginkan, tuan?"

"sesuai isi hatimu saja," kata Baro memandang Luhan berbunga-bunga. Sandeul dan Jinyoung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"algasseumnida," jawab Luhan, lalu menulis satu kata di atas omelet mereka dengan saus. "selamat menikmati," lanjutnya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri pelanggan lain.

Jinyoung, Baro, dan Sandeul setelah itu bergegas memutar piring untuk melihat tulisan apa yang Luhan buat di atas makanan itu. Mereka penasaran, bagaimana isi hati si maid Luhan yang lembut dan anggun.

' **MATI KAU SIALAN'**

Jinyoung dan kedua temannya itu lalu terdiam. Bagaimanapun, Luhan tetaplah ketua osis berjiwa iblis walau berpakaian maid.

.

.

.

Begitu Luhan membuka pintu rumah, ia dikejutkan oleh Jimin yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Dan Jimin hanya memandang polos kakaknya itu. "eonnie, aku dapat hadiah,"

"hadiah? Ini bukan hari ulang tahunmu. Tunggu, jangan bilang hadiah itu dari pacarmu,"

Jimin menggeleng, "kurir itu bukan pacarku,"

Luhan mengernyit tak paham. Tak lama ia teringat, saat berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya tadi, ia sempat melihat kurir pengantar barang keluar dari rumahnya.

"aku menang undian dari toko di pasar," lanjut Jimin, lalu menyeret kardus dibelakangnya dan menunjukkan isinya pada Luhan. Didalam sana terdapat kecap, beras, garam, teh celup, miso, mi instan dan saus tomat.

Luhan menatap datar semua bahan-bahan dapur didalam kardus yang Jimin dapatkan. "Jimin-ah, kita ini miskin. Jika kau menang undian, minta hadiah yang lebih besar,"

Jimin menggeleng, "poin dari kartu undiannya terbatas. Lagipula mereka hanya perusahaan kecil. Jadi ini sudah termasuk hadiah yang besar,"

"arasseo. Kalau begitu biar kubawakan ke dapur,"

"tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri," kata Jimin, "bagaimana sekolahmu, eonnie?"

Luhan menghela napas, "seperti biasa,"

"para namja itu mencacimu lagi?" tanya Jimin, dijawab Luhan oleh anggukan. "itu pasti karena kau menentang ide mereka. Turutilah mereka sekali-kali,"

"menuruti mereka? Yang benar saja. mereka hanya membawa proposal yang berisi ide-ide bodoh soal festival ulang tahun sekolah. Mereka hanya orang-orang berotak mesum yang menyarankan ide gila untuk dilakukan saat festival,"

Setelah Luhan berbicara panjang lebar, tak ada tanggapan dalam waktu cukup lama. Luhan menoleh, tak mendapati sosok Jimin beserta kardus itu disebelahnya. Ia menengok ke belakang, melihat Jimin yang menyeret kardusnya menuju dapur. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia di acuhkan oleh Jimin yang bersikap terlalu polos meski telah menginjak kelas 3 SMP.

.

.

Seperti biasa, menjelang acara-acara sekolah Luhan selalu dipusingkan oleh banyaknya proposal yang mengusulkan acara tak karuan, yang kebanyakan tercipta oleh pikiran-pikiran mesum. Di ruangan OSIS ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan semua proposal itu?

"kurasa kau harus menyetujui permintaan mereka sekali-kali." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun, yang kini sedang menyandar pada dinding tepat dibelakangnya.

"jangan ikut campur, sialan."

"sekejam-kejamnya kau, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rencana para laki-laki itu ketika mereka sudah sangat benci padamu."

"tapi mereka_"

Sehun menepuk pelan kepala Luhan sambil tersenyum simpul, "serahkan padaku. Izinkan permintaan mereka dan aku jamin tidak akan terjadi hal buruk apapun..."

"...dan kau...harus menjadi pelayanku selama acara itu berlangsung."

Emosi Luhan melunjak. Ia menepis tangan Sehun dari kepalanya. "aku tidak mau!"

Sehun tertawa kecil. Lalu ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto ke hadapan Luhan.

"HAPUS!" Luhan memekik. Ia berdiri dan mencoba merebut ponsel itu, berencana memusnahkan foto itu dari ponsel itu.

Foto Luhan yang memakai kostum maid berwarna pink disertai kuping kucing di kepalanya. Memalukan dan tak pantas.

"Aku tak peduli kau mau atau tidak. Yang jelas, reputasimu ditanganku." Sehun tersenyum menyeringai.

Luhan menyerah, tak dapat menjangkau ponsel itu mengingat postur Sehun yang cukup semampai. Setelahnya Sehun tertawa mengejek, memasukkan ponsel ke saku celananya dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

"SEHUN SIALAN!"

.

Pada akhirnya, Luhan mengikuti saran Sehun mengenai proposal-proposal tak karuan itu. Biarpun tak semua proposal itu ia setujui, setidaknya para murid laki-laki masih merasa sangat bergembira dan bersemangat mempersiapkan setting acara festival sekolah.

Sampai akhirnya, hari ini acara itu pun tiba. Seperti perkataan Sehun sebelumnya, tak ada terjadi hal buruk apapun selama acara berlangsung. Sehun pasti telah memantau para murid laki-laki untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam terhadap perempuan.

Dan mengenai pakaian maid...

Sangat bodoh jika Luhan menuruti perintah lelaki muka datar itu!

Luhan berdiri di depan sebuah stand makanan di lapangan sekolah, memakan kimbab sambil mengernyit dan menatap hati-hati ke arah Sehun yang sedang dikerumuni para wanita di stand makanan lain. Ia sedikit heran kenapa Sehun tak kunjung menemuinya untuk menagih 'permintaan' beberapa waktu lalu.

"kenapa dia tidak menegurku? jangan-jangan..." Luhan menggumam. Lalu dalam hati ia berteriak.

'JANGAN-JANGAN FOTOKU SUDAH TERSEBAR!'

"Luhan," Jin menepuk pundak Luhan pelan. "Baekhyun memanggilmu di ruang kostum."

Luhan mengernyit, tetapi mengiyakan perkataan Jin dan pergi menuju gedung lantai dua, tepatnya tempat Baekhyun berada.

.

.

Dan...

"APA INI? BAEKHYUN, KAU..."

Baekhyun hampir menangis. Bukan karena takut melihat amarah Luhan, melainkan saking ia senang dan terharu melihat penampilan Luhan yang super feminim dengan pakaian maid buatannya.

"Lulu..." Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, lalu membongkar sebuah kotak berisi kostum-kostum yang digunakan para murid selama acara berlangsung. "Lulu...ini yang terakhir!"

Luhan mendelik, melihat Baekhyun menatapnya berbinar sambil menunjukkan _stocking_ khusus maid.

"tidak, Baekkie...jangan...t-tidak...baek...BAEK! TIDAAAKKKKK!"

.

Sehun tertawa keras. Tanpa hentinya terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, mengejek penampilan Luhan yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah merah emosi.

Selama acara berlangsung, Sehun diperintahkan memakai kostum bartender, karena itu ia lah yang memberi saran pada Baekhyun dan Minseok agar mendandani Luhan seperti maid.

Baekhyun yang berpikir bahwa Sehun menyukai Luhan, langsung semangat bukan main sekaligus penasaran, bagaimanakah penampilan Luhan dengan kostum pelayan.

Nafas Luhan berderu tak karuan. Ketika ingin menghantam Sehun dengan nampan, Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Tawa lelaki itu berhenti.

"Bartender memiliki derajat lebih tinggi daripada maid." Ujarnya.

"aku ketua OSIS."

"oh? Benarkah?" Sehun mengangkat satu alis sambil menyeringai.

"Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa aku menyebarkan fotomu di tempat kerja sekarang. Toh, penampilanmu sekarang tak ada bedanya dengan yang ada di foto itu. Tetapi jika aku mengungkap fakta bahwa kau maid sungguhan yang bekerja paruh waktu...maka musuhmu akan meningkat drastis." Bisik Sehun. "jadi...bagaimana kesepakatannya...gadis maid?"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mengangguk kaku.

.

Permintaan Sehun terkabulkan. Selama acara berlangsung, lelaki itu terus mondar-mandir mengelilingi sekolah diikuti seorang maid dibelakangnya, Luhan.

Mereka berdua sempat menghebohkan para murid sekolah pada awalnya. Tetapi ketika ditanya apakah Luhan adalah kekasihnya, maka Sehun menjawab. "Pembantuku. Kenalkan. Dia pembantu yang tidak becus,"

Dan Luhan hanya diam saja.

"Lulu!" panggil Sehun, meniru julukan yang Baekhyun berikan pada Luhan.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU_"

Tangan Sehun dengan cepat membungkam mulut Luhan. "ingat. Kau adalah maid milik seorang Bartender."

Luhan melotot, menepis tangan Sehun. Kemudian ia memaksakan senyumnya kepada Sehun. "a-aku datang...tu-tuanku..."

"bawakan aku makanan."

"m-makanan apakah yang a-anda inginkan, tuanku?"

"terserah."

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya saat berjalan mencarikan Sehun makanan. Sedari tadi, Sehun terus memerintahkannya macam-macam, hal-hal tak penting. Seperti menyuruhnya menarikan dance sebuah girlgroup, menyuruhnya berakting seperti anak tiri, menyuruhnya mendongeng, dan sebagainya. Agak beruntung sebenarnya, karena permintaan aneh itu hanya dilihat oleh Sehun, tidak di depan anak-anak lain.

Luhan telah membeli satu porsi jjangmyeon di stand makanan dan menghampiri Sehun yang duduk sambil berbaring di taman belakang bak sedang bersantai di pantai. Lelaki itu juga telah melepas jas dan blazzernya sehingga hanya mengenakan celana dan kemeja putih.

Sehun mengernyit, melihat makanan yang Luhan bawa untuknya. Setelahnya ia menatap Luhan kecewa. "aku tidak makan yang pedas."

"TADI KAU BILANG TERSERAH KAN!"

"ssshh...maid tidak boleh membentak tuannya." Kata Sehun sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk didepan bibir. "dan maid harus mengetahui apa saja makanan yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh tuannya."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Sehun...aku lelah..."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "duduk."

"ha?"

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia segera menarik lengan Luhan sampai gadis itu terjatuh dan duduk di pangkuannya. "tuanmu menyuruhmu duduk. Disini.

"Se-sehun. Jangan macam-macam atau..."

"kau mungkin menguasai satu jenis beladiri. Tapi aku menguasai semuanya. Kau yang jangan macam-macam denganku. Dengan tuanmu. Sekarang kau bukan siapa siapa." Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dan sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya. Tatapannya kepada Luhan seakan menyatakan ancaman.

"tapi..."

"kau seharusnya paham. Selama aku berada di Kafe-mu itu, aku selalu memesan yang manis, kan?"

"ka-kalau begitu aku belikan sekarang..."

"tidak. Tidak perlu." Kata Sehun, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya. "kenapa harus jauh jauh? Sudah ada yang manis disini."

"a-apa yang..."

Luhan mendelik. Wajah Sehun sangat dekat. Bibir mereka berdua menempel satu sama lain.

Wajah Luhan seketika memerah. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

'aku benci laki-laki. Aku benci laki-laki. Aku benci laki-laki. Aku be...'

Sehun melepaskan pangutannya. Melihat Luhan yang terdiam dengan mata mengerjap. Kemudian Sehun memutar bola matanya. "hentikan ekspresi itu. Menjijikkan."

Dengan tak tahu diri, Sehun menyingkirkan Luhan dari pangkuannya. Kemudian ia pergi begitu saja.

Tapi Luhan masih duduk dengan wajah bodohnya, masih dengan satu pertanyaan yang terngiang di pikirannya.

'Kenapa tadi aku tidak memberontak?!'

.

.

.

Sayang sekali. Luhan benar-benar penuh kesialan hari ini. Di tempat kerja, manager menyuruhnya memakai seragam anak SD dan menguncir rambut menjadi dua. Parahnya, Minah, sang manager, menyuruhnya bertingkah seperti anak kecil terhadap semua pelayan.

MIMPI BURUK APA INI? Begitu yang Luhan pikirkan sepanjang waktu.

"Ma-manager...aku tidak yakin bisa me-"

"Nah, Luhannie-ku sayang...ada pengunjung yang berjalan kesini. Cepat sambut dia!" Kemudian Minah segera mendorong pelan punggung Luhan agar berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

Luhan berdehem, mempersiapkan suaranya. Mula-mula, ia diperintahkan membelakangi pintu masuk, kemudian setelah pelanggan itu membuka pintu, Luhan diharuskan berbalik dan menyambutnya bak anak kecil.

Dan pelanggan itu telah membuka pintu, diiringi lonceng kafe yang berbunyi.

Luhan berbalik dengan senyum lebar yang manis. "Selamat datang, Oppa!" serunya –berpura-pura– bahagia menyambut sang pelanggan.

Pelanggan itu memandangnya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Agak lama. Membuat kecanggungan antara Luhan dan orang itu. Ya, orang itu adalah Sehun.

Sehun. Oh Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh rasa dendam sekarang. Atas dasar apa Sehun menciumnya saat di sekolah tadi?

Sehun dengan angkuh mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan melewati Luhan, menuju sebuah meja yang kosong.

Luhan dengan tawa paksa menarikkan kursi untuk Sehun, mempersilahkan lelaki itu duduk. Dengan agak takut ia memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun. Lelaki itu terlihat jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"a-ada apa, oppa?"

Sehun meliriknya tajam. "kau tidak biasanya begini. Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu dariku. Apa yang kau inginkan? Balas dendam?"

Jleb.

Seketika Luhan mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari dahinya. "e..eh? Te..tentu tidak, oppa...Lulu selalu bertingkah begini, kok!"

Sehun memberikan senyum mengejeknya. "jangan bilang kau...diam-diam buang angin didepanku?"

Argh! Andai saja Minah dan maid lain tidak di Kafe itu. Maka bogem Luhan pasti melayang dengan kecepatan tinggi!

"Lulu tidak buang angin, kok, oppa!" seru Luhan dengan mempertahankan nada imutnya. Sebelum Sehun berkata-kata lagi, ia secepatnya pergi dan mengambilkannya segelas air mineral.

"Ini minuman kesukaanmu, oppa!" Luhan tersenyum manis, meletakkan gelas itu ke atas meja Sehun.

Sehun menaikkan alis. "tidak. Aku hanya minum air pegunungan."

"jangan egois, dong, oppa. Jangan menyusahkan Lulu, oppa..ah..oppa mau makan apa? Lulu sarankan nasi omelet_"

"Sehun oppa ingin lobster panggang berukuran besar yang dilumuri anggur merah dan telur ikan hitam." Kata Sehun, memotong ucapan Luhan.

Ah...Luhan ingin membunuh lelaki itu sekarang juga.

"i-itu mustahil Sehun oppa...Lulu tidak bisa...Jangan membuat Lulu susah, oppa..."

"ini tidak bisa, itu tidak bisa. Kau juga berbohong bahwa kau tidak buang angin."

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK BUANG ANGIN, BRENGSEK! DASAR ORANG CABUL! PULANG SANA!"

Dan seisi Kafe terdiam.

Semua maid dan pelanggan memandangi Luhan saat itu. Beberapa pelanggan ada yang bergidik. Bahkan orang setampan Sehun pun dicaci maki oleh Luhan. Apalagi mereka?

Sehun mendengus. Ia berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Lulu, kau sepertinya tak suka Sehun oppa berada disini. Aku pergi saja."

Suasana sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya langkah kaki Sehun yang hendak keluar dari Kafe.

Tetapi ketika Sehun hampir mendekati pintu, Luhan membuka suara.

"Sehun oppa!" panggilnya.

Spontan Sehun berhenti, dan berbalik sedikit untuk menjawab panggilan gadis itu. "hm?"

Luhan mendongak. Sambil memeluk nampan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sial. Itu adalah ekspresi yang sangat Sehun sukai.

Dengan wajah malu, Luhan menatap Sehun. "oppa...kumohon...datanglah lagi..."

Para pelanggan pria seketika berbunga-bunga melihat sisi manis Luhan yang datang tiba-tiba itu. Sisi manis yang natural.

Sehun tertawa kecil, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Luhan.

.

.

Tema anak SD sudah selesai!

Luhan melepaskan karet pita pink yang mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua lalu menghempaskannya ke lantai, tak lupa ia menginjak karet itu beberapa kali. "Sehun sialan. Sehun sialan. Beraninya dia mempermalukanku di hadapan semua orang!"

Kemudian ia membuka pintu loker dengan kasar, membuka seragamnya dan meletakkannya ke dalam sana. Dengan hanya mengenakan rok selutut dan bra, ia menutup pintu loker. Ketika hendak mengenakan kaosnya, ia dikejutkan oleh sosok Sehun yang bertelanjang dada di sebelahnya.

"SE-SEHUN! APA YANG-"

Sehun menoleh. "ada wanita berdada rata yang memanggilku sialan tadi."

Luhan mendelik. Ia lalu melirik tubuh bagian atasnya yang hanya berbalut bra, kemudian segera menyilangkan tangan menutupi dadanya. "Kau jangan macam-macam, Oh Sehun!"

"Kau jangan macam-macam, Luhan!"

Luhan membuang nafas kasar. Ia membuka pintu loker untuk menghalangi penglihatan Sehun ke tubuhnya. Sebelum Sehun berbuat aneh, Luhan segera mengenakan kaosnya.

"Sekarang aku selesai! Kau yang pakai bajumu!" seru Luhan setelah menutup pintu loker dengan kasar.

Sehun mengangkat alis. Matanya mengarah pada rok SD yang Luhan kenakan. Lalu ia melangkah maju mendekati Luhan sehingga Luhan berjalan mundur ke belakang, sampai akhirnya punggung Luhan menabrak dinding.

Sehun tersenyum menyeringai, "kau belum mengganti rokmu. Ayo buka."

"a-apa?!" Luhan kembali membelalakkan matanya.

Tangan kanan Sehun menahan dinding tepat didekat leher Luhan. Dengan memiringkan kepala, Sehun berbisik tepat di telinga kiri gadis itu. "atau mungkin...kau ingin aku yang melepaskan?"

"he-hey, Sehun...kau bercanda—"

Nafas Luhan tercekat. Matanya membulat begitu Sehun menciumi lehernya. Ia ingin menendang selangkangan Sehun saat itu juga. Tetapi salah satu kaki Sehun lebih dulu menahan kedua kaki Luhan. Kalau sudah urusan kekerasan, Sehun sama sekali tak bisa dilawan.

Kedua tangan Luhan hanya dapat meremas roknya. Ia menggigit bibir, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara –lebih tepatnya desahan. Karena semua itu menyangkut harga dirinya.

Tubuh Luhan menggelinjang, ketika tangan Sehun masuk ke dalam kaosnya dan menyentuh salah satu gundukan di dalam sana. Nafas Luhan menjadi berderu tak karu-karuan.

"Ngh~"

Akhirnya suara itu terdengar.

Tangan Sehun telah berhenti bermain di dalam sana. Lelaki itu pun sudah melepas pangutannya. Kemudian Sehun mengambil kaosnya di atas loker dan memakainya. Diliriknya Luhan yang masih mengatur nafas di pojok dinding sana.

Dengan wajah datarnya, Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan menepuk pucuk kepala gadis itu dua kali. "tidak usah ganti apa-apa lagi. Ayo pulang,"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. "Sehun, bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?"

Sehun agak bingung. Gadis itu menanyakan hal lain, seolah sudah lupa dengan perbuatan bejat yang sebelumnya Sehun lakukan padanya.

"pintu belakang terbuka lebar. Dan kulihat kau sendirian di Kafe ini." jawab Sehun.

"huh?" Luhan terheran. Memang. Dia adalah orang terakhir di Kafe itu. Para maid lainnya telah pulang lebih dulu. Tetapi Luhan yakin benar, bahwa ia sudah mengunci pintu belakang. Tetapi kenapa...

"sudahlah. Ayo pulang."

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berdiri menyandar pada tiang lampu jalan. Memandangi kedua anak muda yang kini berjalan beriringan di trotoar seberang. Sehun dan Luhan.

Sambil menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya, ia menarik sudut bibir kirinya. Matanya kembali mengarah pada Sehun dan Luhan yang kini telah berjalan agak jauh.

" _gagal?"_ suara terdengar dari ponsel itu.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "ya...kau selalu bisa memprediksi kegagalanku."

" _dan kau senang?"_

"dan aku senang!" jawab wanita itu dengan mantap.

"...tetapi, Kai...aku memotret suatu kejadian penuh gairah."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

 **Apa ya '_'**

 **Hmmmmm**

 **Maaf bangeeettttttt kelamaan apdet (sampe setahunan anjir wkwkwk)  
dan maaf gabisa balas review satu-satu.  
Wifi di rumah sekarang udah bener kok jadi mungkin bakal aku balas review kalian habis ini :'D**

 **Tapi udah kan? Udah kan? Janji deh gak bakal setahunan lagi apdetnye -_-**

 **Masih seseru chapter 1 belum? :'))  
maaf deh kalo belom :'((**

 **Kalau begitu silahkan review biar author-nim tau adegan mana yang kalian suka dan mana yang kalian gak suka di chapter ini!**

 **Sssttt. Sebagai bonus, aku kasih dikit rated M disini :v  
mau dibuatin yang full? Hmm tergantung kalian mau atau nggak '-'**

 **Bhaayyy #pelukreaders**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Sweet Maid**

 **.**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : School, Romance, Genderswitch, dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **Chap.3#**

 **.**

Sebuah Lamborghini berwarna putih terparkir di halaman SMA Sungji. Semua siswa seketika dihebohkan oleh kedatangan ketua OSIS dari Seoul High School (SHS) beserta anggota-anggotanya. Para siswi pun memekik riang, memuji-muji ketampanan sang ketua OSIS dari sekolah elit paling terkenal tersebut.

Kim Jongin, atau Kai, lebih singkatnya, adalah anak tunggal dari Direktur perusahaan ternama di Jepang, sekaligus putra dari Kepala Sekolah SHS. Karena ayahnya yang selalu sibuk bertugas keluar negeri, maka ia terkadang diberi kepercayaan untuk memegang kendali SHS, pengganti sementara tugas Kepala Sekolah. Tak salah bahwa ia dianggap sebagai Ketua OSIS paling dibanggakan di Seoul.

Di dalam ruang OSIS, Luhan beserta anak buahnya sibuk bukan main karena mengurus berkas-berkas dokumen dan segala macamnya. Tetapi pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakkan sosok Kai beserta wakil dan sekretarisnya.

"budayakan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Dan juga, siapa kalian?" Luhan berdiri, memperhatikan Kai dari atas sampai bawah.

Kai membungkukkan badannya sekilas. "Perkelankan. Kami dari dewan OSIS SMA Seoul, telah diberi izin untuk menjemput anda."

"Menjemput?" Luhan mengernyit tak paham.

"Benar. Xi Luhan, ikutlah bersama kami untuk membicarakan kepindahanmu,"

Seluruh siswa di ruangan itu terkejut. Suasana menjadi heboh dan agak bising saat mereka mulai saling berbisik satu sama lain. Luhan memperhatikan mereka sebentar, lalu ia menatap Kai tajam. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ah, mengenai itu, kita bisa membicarakannya di sekolah kami nanti. Maka dari itu—"

"Aku sibuk. Tidak bisa," tukas Luhan, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kai untuk kembali mengurusi lembar kerjanya di meja.

"Jika kau tidak memiliki waktu luang sekarang, kau bisa datang sendiri ke sekolah kami besok. Ingat, hanya sendiri," kata Kai.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan datang," jawab Luhan acuh sembari terus membolak-balikkan dokumen, tanpa balik menatap wajah Kai.

Sedangkan Kai hanya tertawa kecil. Ia membungkuk pelan. "Kami tetap menunggu kedatanganmu."

Luhan menghela nafas sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia menengok pintu ruang OSIS, saat Kai dan anggotanya sudah tak lagi berdiri di sana. Lalu Luhan memandang seluruh siswa di ruangan yang kini menatapnya lesu.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Kita lanjutkan pekerjaannya."

"Baik, Ketua!"

Di dekat ruangan itu, Baekhyun berdiri dengan mata sayu. Ia memutar arah, berjalan cepat menaiki tangga menuju kelas Sehun berada. Mimik wajahnya nampak gelisah.

Baekhyun dengan panik membuka pintu kelas Sehun dengan keras. "Oh Sehun, gawat—"

Seluruh murid di dalam sana seketika memandang Baekhyun. Karena menarik perhatian semua orang, Baekhyun mengerjap dan tersenyum malu. "Ma-maaf. Aku ingin bertemu—"

"Si Pangeran bolos sekolah hari ini," salah satu murid perempuan di sana memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Eh? Sehun... bolos?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polos.

"Ada apa, Byun Baekhyunnie? Kalau kau mau menyatakan cinta, kepadaku saja. Si Albino itu tidak suka cinta-cintaan," ujar Chanyeol, salah satu berandalan di sana.

"A-aah, anu... Bukan. Aku tidak jatuh cinta dengan Sehun. Hanya... ada urusan mendesak. Ya... begitulah," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tersenyum gugup. "...ah, tapi karena dia tidak di sini, aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih, maaf mengganggu..."

Chanyeol tertawa saat melihat Baekhyun pergi dengan wajah merah padam. Ia meneguk sekaleng minuman soda miliknya, lalu tertawa kembali.

"Uuuu, sekarang aku jadi tahu mengapa banyak pria tergila-gila padanya. Imutnya..." Sungjae, teman sebangku Chanyeol, menumpu wajahnya dengan satu tangan di atas meja, di sertai matanya yang melirik ke atas dan senyum berbunga-bunga.

Chanyeol seketika memukul kepala belakang Sungjae. "Jangan menyukai Baekhyun-ku,"

.

.

Sehun berdiri di depan jendela besar Apartemennya, memandangi pemandangan Seoul di sore hari. Tangan kanannya memegang segelas air mineral dingin. Sementara ia membiarkan ponselnya terus berdering di atas meja nakas.

Tak lama setelahnya ponsel itu tak berbunyi lagi. Sehun menenggak minumannya dengan sekali tegukan lalu berjalan meletakkannya ke atas meja.

Matanya melirik layar ponsel, dimana di sana tertera banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor tak dikenal. Sehun mengambil ponsel itu. Di bawah nomor tak dikenal itu, juga terlihat puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari ibunya.

Baru saja hendak mematikan ponsel, ibunya kembali menelpon.

Sehun tersenyum sinis, kemudian melempar ponsel itu ke kasurnya. Ia berjalan mengambil jaket yang tergantung pada _hangers_ dan memakainya, lalu melangkah ke pintu Apartement.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, seorang wanita cantik berdiri menatapnya tajam sembari memegangi ponsel di telinganya.

"Minggir," kata Sehun dingin.

"Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku?" tanya wanita itu.

"Aku buang air besar," jawab Sehun, masih dengan wajah dan tatapan datarnya.

"Ikut aku, Sehun,"

"Aku punya urusan."

"Kau membantah ibumu?"

"Ini penting. Demi kau, eomma,"

Wanita itu mendengus, meletakkan ponsel ke saku blazzernya. "Urusan apa?"

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya. "Mencari wanita. Membuat anak,"

"Yak!—"

"Jangan menasihatiku terlalu banyak. Urusi saja pacar-pacarmu," potong Sehun. Ia menarik hoodie menutupi kepalanya, lalu menyenggol pelan ibunya dan mengunci pintu Apartemennya.

Oh Ga In, atau yang kerap dipanggil Mrs Oh itu lalu berdecak kesal dan berjalan mengikuti anaknya pergi.

Ketika Sehun mengetahui bahwa ibunya ikut memasuki lift, Sehun justru keluar dari lift itu dan berjalan cepat menggunakan tangga.

"Kau menjadi berandal semenjak bersekolah di tempat kumuh itu, Oh Sehun. Keluarga kita memiliki banyak sekolah ternama dengan akreditas tertinggi, tatapi kau malah memilih sekolah kotor itu? Apa yang akan kau dapatkan setelah lulus dari sana? Yak! Oh Sehun!"

"Berisik. Pulanglah. Aku tak mau kau sakit karena terus berlari mengikutiku dengan sepatu tinggimu itu," sahut Sehun sambil tetap berjalan cepat keluar gedung menghindari ibunya.

Kemudian Mrs Oh berhenti. Ia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menelpon seseorang. "Yoboseyo. Sekarang juga, urus berkas kepindahan Oh Sehun SMA Sungji. Sementara kau mengurusnya. Aku akan kesana dan memilih sekolah baru untuk—"

Sehun tiba-tiba berada di hadapan ibunya. Sebelum wanita itu melanjutkan ucapannya di telepon, Sehun langsung mengambil ponsel itu dan melemparnya ke saluran pembuangan air di tepi jalan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?!"

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Membuang sampah pada tempatnya,"

Mrs Oh memalingkan wajahnya sambil mendengus resah.

"Kenapa? Oh! Aku lupa bahwa banyak kontak kekasihmu di sana, kan? Maafkan aku," Sehun membulatkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya, bertingkah seolah-olah ia terkejut dan merasa bersalah. Setelahnya ia kembali memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa, memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaket dan melongos pergi.

.

.

Luhan memasuki ruang loker dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia datang terlambat ke tempat kerja karena sesuatu yang terus mengganggu pikirannya. Beruntung bahwa Minah, sang manager, selalu memberikan toleransi kepadanya.

Langkah Luhan terhenti, menatap orang asing yang kini berada di depan salah satu loker. Gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu menoleh ke arah Luhan yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Kau... siapa?" tanya Luhan agak memiringkan kepalanya.

Gadis dengan mata besar itu tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-gigi dan gusinya. Bibirnya tampak berbentuk hati, menambah kesan manis pada senyumannya. "Kyungsoo imnida, pegawai baru," kata Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk agak lama.

"Namaku Luhan. Mohon kerjasamanya," Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan ke arah lokernya untuk mengganti pakaian.

Sambil mengganti pakaiannya, Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Luhan. "Hm... Luhan- _ssi_? _"_

"Ya?" Luhan menoleh.

"Eumm... Kenapa kau... bekerja di sini?"

"e?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya, "Maksudmu..."

"Maksudku... apa ekonomi keluargamu kurang mampu atau..."

"Itu sedikit rahasia. Kau lambat laun pasti mengerti. Sedangkan kau sendiri?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, tangan kanannya menyisihkan rambut ke dalam telinganya. Pipinya sedikit memerah karena malu, "Keluargaku cukup kaya, tapi aku ingin belajar mandiri, dan juga... ada orang yang ku suka. Orang itu sepertinya... menyukai gadis Maid,"

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Kau harus berhati-hati dengan pria semacam itu."

Kyungsoo tampak merengut. "Tapi dia keren dan tampan,"

Selesai berganti pakaian, Luhan berjalan melewati Kyungsoo dan menepuk pelan bahunya. "Berjuanglah, Kyungsoo-ah,"

.

.

Kris terus memandangi lelaki di depannya dengan wajah jenuh. Di _Restaurant_ itu, sang adik hanya terus memainkan video game tanpa menyantap hidangan mahal di meja sedikit pun.

"Cepat makan, bocah," Kris melempar sendok ke arah lelaki itu.

Adiknya, Oh Sehun.

Sehun melirik kakaknya tajam, "Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku tidak lapar. Kau yang memesannya,"

Kris menyandarkan punggungnya. "Terkadang Eomma menangis hanya karena memikirkanmu. Pulanglah, Oh Sehun,"

Sehun mengernyit, tertawa kecil. "Pulang? Kemana?"

"Apa maksudmu 'kemana'? Tentu saja ke rumah,"

"Rumah yang mana? Eomma? Atau Appa?"

"Eomma,"

Sehun mematikan layar video game, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Itu bukan rumah Eomma. Lagipula tinggal di sana hanya akan memicu perang antara aku dan tua bangka yang di nikahinya itu."

"Kau bahkan memakai marga Eomma sekarang, bagaimana kau dapat berbicara bodoh begitu?"

Menanggapi ucapan Kris, Sehun semakin tak nafsu makan. Ia hanya memain-mainkan makanan di depannya dengan garpu. "Ini terpaksa karena dia yang mengambil hak asuhku dari ayah. Aku bukan kau yang sekarang memakai marga ayah tiri kita,"

"Lupakan saja semua masalah itu, Sehun. Kau terlalu kekanakan."

Sehun menggidikkan bahu, "Terserah apa yang kau bilang,"

Kris menghela nafas lelah memandang kepergian Sehun dari hadapannya. Lalu ia memanggil pelayan. "Pelayan, bungkuskan ini!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kris telah keluar dari Restaurant itu dengan membawa satu plastik berisi makanan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak disentuh tadi.

Ponsel di saku celananya kemudian berdering. Ia pun menjawab panggilan telepon di sana.

" _Halo, Direktur, sejak satu jam lalu, tamu anda—"_

"Suruh dia pulang. Aku sedang tak bisa diganggu," potong Kris, lalu memutus sambungan telepon dan memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam sakunya.

Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu memasuki mobil putihnya di parkiran, dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan normal.

Tak lama sesudahnya ia kembali memarkir di seberang sebuah Kafe. Ia keluar dari mobil dan memperhatikan seorang gadis yang kini sedang membersihkan dinding kaca di Kafe itu.

.

.

Sejak pagi, batang hidung Sehun tak nampak sama sekali. Bahkan di tempat kerja, Luhan sama sekali tak melihat anak itu datang. Hal itu membuat Luhan meneguk ludahnya, berpikir apakah Sehun tak mau menemuinya karena merasa bersalah atas kejadian di ruang loker hari itu?

"Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tidak menemuimu, hm?" Luhan terus menggumam sendiri sembari mengelap jendela besar di Kafe.

Lalu matanya mengarah pada mobil yang baru saja berhenti di seberang sana. Luhan tersenyum lebar. Ia kenal mobil putih itu.

Seorang pria tampan keluar dari sana sambil membawa sebungkus makanan. Pria itu melambaikan tangan ke arah Luhan. Luhan membalas lambaian tangan itu dengan sumringah, lalu bergegas keluar dari Kafe.

"Selamat datang, Tuan," Luhan membungkuk.

Pria itu mengacak rambut Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil, "Sudah kubilang, sebut namaku. Jangan formal begitu."

"Selamat datang, Tuan Wu Yi Fan,"

"Kau ini," Pria itu menarik pelan hidung Luhan, "...Kris. Aku Kris. Kris saja, ingat?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kris tertawa. Ia memberikan plastik makanannya kepada Luhan. "Aku tidak bermaksud baik hari ini. Tapi adikku tak mau menerima makanan yang kuberikan. Jadi untukmu saja,"

Luhan menatap Kris riang, lalu menerima bungkusan itu dan membungkuk berulang kali. "Kau baik sekali, Kris- _ssi_. Terima kasih. Aku akan memberikannya pada adikku di rumah. Ah, anu, kau tidak akan mampir?"

Kris melirik ke dalam Kafe, lalu menggeleng. "Aku sedikit sibuk."

"Bukan sedikit, tapi sangat sibuk, bukan?"

"Aah kau selalu tahu itu, kan, Xi Luhan? Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," Kris tersenyum, lalu berlari menyebrangi jalan dan memasuki mobilnya. Ia mengangguk kecil membalas lambaian tangan Luhan di depan sana, kemudian menjalankan mesin mobilnya.

.

.

"Eonnie, apa yang kau bawa?"

"Makanan."

Jimin memandangi plastik makanan dari Luhan. Berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini Jimin justru terlihat agak kesal. "Tidak,"

"huh?"

"Sudah terlalu banyak, eonnie..."

Perlu waktu lama untuk Luhan mencerna kalimat itu. Setelah menyadari maksud ucapan Jimin, Luhan segera berlari menuju dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Di meja makan, terdapat banyak sekali berbagai macam makanan. Dari dessert, makanan berat, sampai fast food.

"Yak, Jimin-ah. Siapa orang bodoh yang terlalu baik hati memberikan semua ini?"

Jimin yang berada di pintu dapur juga menunjuk tumpukan rangkaian bunga dan boneka di pojok ruangan, tepat di sebelah tempat sampah. "Orang itu juga memberikan banyak rongsokan."

"Siapa yang memberikan?"

Mata Jimin melirik ke atas. Ia berpikir agak lama. "Ada banyak orang yang mengantar. Tapi kalau tidak salah, mereka bilang, yang memberikan itu namanya Kim Jong... Un? Ah, tidak, bukan,"

"Bicara dengan benar, Jimin-ah,"

Jimin menggeleng menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi bodoh. Luhan mengangguk beberapa kali. Ia berjalan menghampiri salah satu rangkaian bunga dan melihat sebuah nama dalam kertas yang berada di sana.

"Kim Jong... In?" Luhan mengernyit. "Siapa Kim Jong In?"

"Ah, aku ingat, Eonnie. Namanya Kim Jong In. Nama panggilannya Kai. Katanya, dia ketua OSIS dari... dari SMA... hm... SMA mana ya,"

"Seoul High School?"

"Iya! Itu! Mungkin..."

Luhan melempar rangkaian bunga itu ke tempat sampah, lalu berjalan keluar dapur. "Jangan lupa membuang semua sampahnya besok, Jimin sayang..."

"Baik~"

.

.

Seluruh murid sekolah elit itu memandang Luhan dengan tatapan aneh. Mengapa seorang gadis kumal dari sekolah rendahan datang ke sana? Biarpun Luhan terus tak memperdulikan dan berpura-pura tak mendengar, para siswi di sana terus memandang sinis gadis itu diiringi sindiran pedas yang bertubi-tubi.

Setelah lama mencari, Luhan akhirnya sampai pada ruang OSIS di SHS.

Ya, ia menuruti perkataan Kai kemarin.

Luhan mengakui segala kemewahan pada sekolah itu. Luas dan lebarnya, desain gedung, kedisiplinan para murid, kebersihannya, dan hal-hal lain yang mengagumkan.

"Silahkan masuk, Luhan- _ssi_ ," kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk kaku, lalu memasuki ruangan itu.

Ruang OSIS yang begitu luas. Dekorasi ruangannya seperti di hotel mewah saja.

"Selamat datang, Xi Luhan. Aku tahu itu kau," Kai membalikkan kursinya.

Pintu ruangan lalu tertutup. Tanpa Luhan sadari, anggota OSIS mengunci ruangan itu dari luar. Hanya menyisakan Luhan dan Kai saja di dalam sana.

"Aku ingin penjelasan tentang kemarin." Luhan menghampiri Kai. Ia melemparkan tasnya ke atas kursi di depan meja Kai tanpa duduk di sana.

"Untuk seukuran sekolah berandalan, Xi Luhan... kau cukup berbakat dalam menjunjung tinggi harga diri dan reputasi sekolahmu itu. Tapi sampai kapan kau akan menyia-nyiakan bakatmu di sana? Di sinilah tempatmu seharusnya," ujar Kai.

"Maaf, bagi orang miskin sepertiku, aku tidak pantas berada di sini,"

Kai tersenyum simpul. Ia berdiri sambil membawa segelas jus di tangannya. Ia berjalan berdiri di hadapan Luhan, memberikan minuman itu. "Minum dulu?"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih tawaranmu,"

"Ayolah, Xi Luhan,"

Luhan menepis tangan Kai, dan tanpa sengaja minuman dalam gelas itu tumpah membasahi seragam Luhan. Kai tertawa kecil, "Lihat? Kau yang melakukannya sendiri,"

"S-sebaiknya, aku pergi—"

"Tunggu dulu, Luhan- _ssi,_ kita harus bicara baik-baik dengan lebih lama lagi. Silahkan ganti pakaianmu di ruangan itu. Aku akan memanggil anggotaku untuk membawakan pakaian,"

"Aku tidak—" Luhan menghentikan ucapannya melihat raut wajah Kai, seakan lelaki itu tak boleh terbantahkan oleh siapapun.

Dengan terpaksa Luhan memasuki ruangan kecil dalam ruang OSIS itu, menunggu pakaian ganti datang. Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara gadis mengetuk pintu.

Luhan membuka pintu ruangan itu, menerima sebuah kotak yang mungkin berisi pakaian.

"Luhan- _ssi_ , bisa memberikan seragammu? Akan kami cuci sebentar,"

"T-tidak usah,"

"Hanya sebentar saja, Luhan- _ssi,_ " paksa gadis itu.

Luhan tersenyum paksa. "E-eoh, sebentar,"

Sesuai permintaan, Luhan menanggalkan seluruh seragam Sungji yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan memberikannya pada gadis itu lewat celah-celah pintu.

Gadis itu pun pergi, sementara Luhan menutup pintu kembali dan membuka kotak yang diberikan. Melihat pakaian yang terlipat dalam kotak itu, Luhan terdiam. "Bukannya ini... pakaian Maid?"

Tok tok

"Luhan? Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kai dari luar, sembari mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

"B-belum. Tunggu sebentar,"

"Sudah selesai? Aku buka, ya,"

Luhan mendelik begitu kenop pintu bergerak dan pintu sedikit terbuka. Dengan segera Luhan mendorong pintu itu hingga kembali tertutup. "Aku belum selesai, Kai- _ssi_!"

"A~ oke,"

Luhan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Bagaimana bisa ia memakai pakaian Maid di saat-saat seperti ini? Tapi disamping itu, seragamnya telah diambil. Lebih konyol lagi jika Luhan menemui Kai dengan hanya memakai pakaian dalam!

Pintu ruangan akhirnya terbuka. Memperlihatkan tubuh Luhan yang terbalut pakaian Maid. Pakaian yang...

...jauh lebih sexy dibandingkan pakaian kerjanya.

Kai tertawa lebar sambil bertepuk tangan. "Ini sungguh tidak terduga, Xi Luhan. Kau begitu lihai dalam memakai pakaian itu. Itu memang kebiasaanmu, ya?"

"A-apa maksudmu, Kim Jongin?"

Kai membuka jas almamater dan melemparnya tepat ke sofa panjang di dekatnya. "Apa maksudku? Sudah jelas, kan? Aku ingin kau pindah ke sini. Alasan? Yang pertama, karena kau berbakat, disiplin, berprestasi. Yang kedua, kau cantik. Yang ketiga, kau Maid,"

"T-tapi..."

"Kau harus kasihan padaku, Luhan- _ssi._ Tidak ada satupun gadis di dunia ini yang membuatku puas. Mereka semua murah. Kau mengerti, kan? Kau paham maksudku, bukan?"

"Jangan berbuat lebih jauh, Kim Jongin. Sebelum aku—"

"Sebelum apa? Membuatku babak belur dengan segala teknik kekerasanmu? Kau kira itu berlaku padaku? Beladiri yang kau miliki memasuki tiga besar nasional? Tidak, kan? Aku lebih jauh di atasmu, Luhan," Kai tersenyum licik. Ia mengambil sebuah tas koper di atas meja. Ketika dibuka, terlihat banyak uang yang memenuhi koper itu.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya ketika Kai melemparkan seluruh uang itu kepadanya. "Kai, apa niatmu melakukan semua ini?"

"Aku terlalu bosan dengan gadis gampangan. Tapi kurasa kau cukup menarik, Luhan. Kau adalah tantangan yang cukup besar bagiku." Kai mencengkram kuat-kuat pergelangan tangan Luhan, lalu melempar gadis itu ke sofa dan menindihnya.

Luhan dengan susah payah mencoba melawan. Tetapi Kai cukup kuat. Lelaki itu sangat ahli dalam menahan gerakan, membuat Luhan sama sekali tak berdaya. Lutut kanan Kai berada tepat di selangkangan gadis itu, membuat Luhan terus menahan pekikan sekaligus desahannya.

Kai menciumi bahu kiri Luhan. Kini gadis itu tak lagi dapat meronta. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan merasa begitu ketakutan.

Bibir Luhan terbuka, ia tampak sedang mencoba mengeluarkan suara.

"Se-sehun..."

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mendobrak pintu ruang OSIS. Kai mendengus. Ia menoleh dengan kesal.  
"Beraninya kau—"

"Beraninya kau merebut pelayan pribadi orang lain," potong orang itu dengan memandang Kai tajam

Air mata menetes mengaliri pipi Luhan. Gadis itu tersenyum lega, "Sehun..."

Sehun melangkah menghampiri Kai, menarik kerah kemeja lelaki itu dan membanting tubuhnya ke lantai.

Luhan hanya duduk terdiam, memandangi perkelahian kedua lelaki di hadapannya itu.

Ini salahnya karena dengan bodohnya mau menerima permintaan Kai.

.

.

Luhan duduk di tepi kasur dengan sprei yang menutupi punggung dan bahunya. Ia menyesap susu panas yang Sehun buatkan untuknya.

Ia berada di kamar Apartement Sehun sekarang, masih dengan pakaian Maid itu. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk pulang dengan setelan seperti itu. Lagipula masih pagi, sedangkan ia izin pada ibunya untuk bersekolah. Tidak mungkin ia pulang ke rumah secepat itu?

"S-Sehun-ah..."

"Hn?"

Luhan memandangi Sehun yang kini tengah berkutat di dapur. Entah apa yang sedang lelaki itu lakukan saat ini.

"Kenapa... kau tahu aku di sana?"

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya. Ia mengingat apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan tadi pagi, saat Sehun baru saja sampai di kelasnya.

" **Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Luhan tak biasanya datang terlambat. Sehun-ah, ketua OSIS SMA Seoul kemarin datang meminta Luhan untuk pindah sekolah ke SHS. Aku sudah menelponmu berulang kali kemarin tapi kau tak juga mengangkatnya."**

Sehun mendesah pelan. Ia mengira bahwa nomor tak dikenal yang menelfonnya kemarin adalah ibu atau kakaknya. Ternyata itu adalah nomor telepon Baekhyun. Seharusnya ia mengangkat telepon itu dari awal.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan lagi, membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Itu... hanya firasat," jawab Sehun seadanya.

Luhan mengernyit, tak mempercayai jawaban itu. Tapi ia memilih untuk diam dan tak banyak bicara. Saat ini Sehun sedang terluka di beberapa bagian pada wajah dan tubuhnya, akibat pertengkaran yang berlangsung cukup lama dengan Kai. Pertarungan kedua lelaki itu baru berhenti ketika Luhan membujuk Sehun dan mengajaknya pulang.

Sehun melangkah menghampiri Luhan, memegang kedua pundak gadis itu. "Itulah kenapa aku tak ingin kau merasa bahwa kau kuat. Kau bahkan tak berdaya menghadapinya, bukan? Banyak yang lebih berbahaya dari pria itu, dan kau merasa bahwa kau tak perlu dilindungi?"

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. "Memangnya... siapa yang mau melindungiku?"

"Luhan, aku ada di sini. Kau tidak lihat? Aku di depanmu sekarang. Aku selalu berada di sekitarmu,"

Bibir Luhan mengatup dan bergetar. Kelopak matanya berlinang, dan air mata yang memenuhinya kemudian mengucur deras. Gadis itu mengusap pipinya terus-menerus, biarpun air mata itu terus keluar. "Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah..."

Sehun menyingkirkan poni di kening Luhan, mengusap peluh di sana dan mengecupnya dengan waktu lama.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Xi Luhan,"

.

.

Kai duduk di kursinya di ruang OSIS. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Nafasnya berderu tak beraturan. Para gadis cantik sekaligus siswi di sana tampak mengelilingi Kai. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba mengobati luka di wajah Kai, dan sisanya tampak memijat dan melakukan hal tak penting lain untuk menghibur lelaki itu.

Sedangkan sang wakil hanya duduk di hadapannya, memandang Kai dengan risih. "Kapan pemandangan ini akan berakhir, Kim Jongin?"

"Yak, Ravi,"

Ravi mengerjap sekilas, sebagai jawaban atas panggilan Kai.

Kai yang mendongak pun menurunkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke arah Ravi. "Siapa lelaki itu?"

"Oh Sehun,"

"Aku tidak pernah dengar,"

"Dia pria di foto yang Kyungsoo berikan padamu beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Lalu?"

Ravi menyandarkan punggungnya dan menyilangkan kakinya. "Kau mungkin tak kenal, Kai. Tapi dia adalah laki-laki yang memiliki status tinggi dan dia sepertinya sangat penting,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menurut data yang kupunya, dia adik dari Wu Yifan. Anak dari Oh Ga In. Putra dari Kang Jungsoo,"

Kai mendelik, lalu memegangi kepalanya sambil mengerang panjang. "Kenapa aku begitu ceroboh?"

Ravi memutar bola matanya, "Kau selalu seperti itu,"

"Panggil Kyungsoo kesini,"

"Aku sudah di sini," Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruang OSIS dan menghampiri Kai. Gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis mendengar Kai memanggil namanya.

Kai membalas senyuman itu, menyingkirkan tangan-tangan gadis di tubuhnya. "Dengar, Kyungie. Kau sudah bekerja di sana sekarang, bukan? Bisa kau melanjutkan alur yang kubuat?"

"Dengan senang hati,"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Eheheheheheheu**

 **Agak telat sih ini tapi mayan ndak nyampe sebulan =V**

 **Duh maafkin karena momen HunHan emang kurang banget di sini lol sengaja ;3**

 **Full M? Hadeu ntaran tunggu doeloe ya manteman, masih chap 3 wkwkwk  
Pasti ada, pasti '-' #emotgakyakin**

 **Aww Luhan aku bikin kiyodh ah males cewe sangar mulu capek w  
Sian kan Thehun diomelin terus jadi kali ini giliran Sehun yang ngomel hmm**

 **Biarpun momen HunHan dikit, ini awal mula kedekatan mereka kan kan kann**

 **Udahan dah bacotnya  
Jan lupa review, anak-anak~  
Emak bobo dulu :3333**

 **Jaaaa ne~**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Sweet Maid**

 **.**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : School, Romance, Genderswitch, dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **Chap.4#**

 **.**

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Xi Luhan,"

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. Terkejut, tentu saja. Tetapi yang pasti, Luhan senang mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut lelaki itu.

Sehun balas menatapnya disertai senyuman yang teduh, membuat Luhan dapat berpikir lebih tenang sekarang.

"Kau bergurau," Luhan tertawa kecil.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, menghampiri lemari pakaian dan memilih-milih kemeja yang tergantung dengan rapi. "Aku tidak bercanda. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Kau maidku, kan?"

 _What? Maid?_

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan hal yang busuk," Luhan berdecih, dibalas Sehun dengan tawa kecil.

Sehun mengeluarkan kemeja berwarna putih, lalu melemparnya ke ranjang tepat di sebelah Luhan. "Pakai itu dulu."

"Tidak perlu,"

Sehun berkacak pinggang, menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. Ah, liat tubuh indah dan kulit putih bersih yang terbalut pakaian Maid minim itu. Rambut Luhan berantakan dan gadis itu tampak memasang wajah lugu. Belum lagi, hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar itu.

Lihat, lelaki itu tak dapat menahan hasratnya sekarang.

Sehun menaikkan lengan bajunya sampai siku, mendekati Luhan dengan sorot mata tajam. Ia menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi bahu Luhan, mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ke pundaknya seolah sedang mengangkat karung. Luhan meronta, memukuli punggung Sehun berkali-kali.

"YAK! KAU MAU APA?! TURUNKAN AKU! SEHUN! YAK!"

Luhan membelalak mengetahui Sehun membawanya menuju kamar mandi.

Gawat.

Sehun menurunkan Luhan di pojok ruangan kamar mandinya. Jantung Luhan berdetak cepat. Gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dengan gemetar disaat Sehun membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Tidak. Sehun... Hentikan ini." Lirih Luhan.

Sehun seakan tuli. Lelaki itu melepas kemejanya sehingga kini dada bidangnya dapat terlihat jelas.

"Sehun, aku—"

Sehun meletakkan kemeja yang dilepasnya ke atas kepala Luhan, menutupi setengah dari wajah gadis itu. "Pakai ini. Aku tidak peduli itu bau atau tidak. Aku tunggu di luar,"

Luhan terdiam. Ketika ia mengambil pakaian itu dari kepalanya, Sehun sudah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengetahui dugaannya bahwa Sehun akan berbuat macam-macam itu salah, entah mengapa...

...Luhan merasa kecewa.

.

Baekhyun berjalan kesana kemari dengan gelisah. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah Luhan dan Jimin berkata bahwa kakaknya itu belum kembali sejak pagi. Dan kini sahabat baik Luhan itu tengah mondar-mandir dengan wajah linglung di depan gang rumah Luhan.

"A-aku sebaiknya telepon Sehun saja."

Baekhyun bergegas meraih ponsel dari saku blazzernya, lalu menekan nomor telepon Sehun di sana.

" _Halo?"_

Senyuman Baekhyun merekah lebar ketika Sehun mengangkat teleponnya dengan cepat. "Anu, Sehun, Luhan masih bersamamu?"

" _Tidak."_

"Oh, ya sudah. Terima kasih. Satu lagi—"

Belum sempat berkata-kata lagi, Sehun dengan lancang menutup panggilan telepon tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu mendengus, menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok jalan dan berjongkok di sana.

Malam hampir larut. Kenapa Luhan tak kunjung pulang ke rumah?

Tak jauh dari sana, Chanyeol nampak berjalan terseok-seok sambil menyeret tasnya. Lelaki berandal itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang kini tampilannya sudah tak karuan, berantakan dan dekil.

Chanyeol memegang pelan darah di sudut bibirnya yang terus mengalir. Belum lagi ia harus menahan nyeri pada rahang dan jidatnya yang penuh lebam.

Saat ia hendak memasuki gang rumahnya, dilihatnya Baekhyun sedang berjongkok melamun di depan gang itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan sakit pada goresan di ujung bibirnya. Membiarkan gigi-giginya itu terlihat dan menunjukkan betapa ia bahagia karena bertemu pujaan hatinya usai mengadu kekuatan dengan para siswa sekolah lain.

"Byunnie!" panggilnya girang.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang begitu seseorang melangkah mendekat. Tapi tunggu dulu. Byunnie? Nama itu terdengar asing bagi Baekhyun.

"Yak. Byunnie." Chanyeol menoel pipi Baekhyun beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya gadis itu berdiri dan menatapnya takut.

Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah. Tetapi Chanyeol justru semakin mendekat dengan senyuman –yang menurutnya menakutkan itu.

"Jangan sakiti aku."

Oh lihat, Park Chanyeol. Karenamu, gadis itu meneteskan air mata sekarang.

"Byunnie? Ada apa?"

"A-aku bukan Byunnie. Kau... Kau mungkin salah orang."

"Y-yak. Kau tak kenal aku?"

"Mana mungkin aku kenal dengan orang mengerikan sepertimu."

Sakit.

Dada Chanyeol seakan dihujani ribuan pisau. Lelaki itu nyaris roboh. Ia memegangi dadanya dengan raut kecewa. Reaksi yang cukup berlebihan.

"A-ada apa? Hey. Apa yang terjadi?!"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba panik. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan berlutut memegang pundaknya. Lelaki itu sudah tumbang, terduduk sambil menyandar pada tembok, hanya karena mendengar satu kalimat mematikan dari bidadari tercintanya.

"Ini sungguh menyakitkan, Byun Baekhyun,"

"Be-benarkah? Yang mana yang sakit?!" tanya Baekhyun gelisah.

Chanyeol menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun dan mengarahkan tangan itu tepat ke dadanya. "Di sini. Di dalam sini."

Mata gadis itu membulat begitu tangannya merasakan debaran jantung Chanyeol yang berdetak sangat cepat. "Kau... punya penyakit turunan?"

Chanyeol menatap datar Baekhyun karena gadis itu tak mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

"K-kenapa?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba gugup karena tatapan itu.

"Aku tak mengerti..." Chanyeol tersenyum, membawa tangan Baekhyun ke pipinya. "Kenapa kau sangat menarik daripada gadis lain?"

Baekhyun tak menanggapi ucapan itu. Matanya justru tertuju pada banyaknya goresan di wajah Chanyeol, terutama luka di sudut bibir lelaki itu.

"Tunggu di sini! Aku pergi sebentar." Baekhyun berdiri, kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di sana.

Chanyeol berdecak. Tapi tak lama ia tersenyum sambil memegangi pipinya yang baru saja dipegang oleh Baekhyun.

Bertemu di malam hari dan mengobrol dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Mimpi apa kau kemarin, Park Chanyeol?

Lelaki itu mendengus panjang karena menunggu Baekhyun terlalu lama. Entah apa gadis itu benar-benar akan kembali atau justru melarikan diri. 'Sejelek apa aku sampai dia takut begitu?' pikir Chanyeol.

Baru saja ia mengeluarkan rokok dari saku celananya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang sambil berlari tergesa-gesa. Chanyeol spontan memasukkan kembali rokok itu ke celananya sebelum Baekhyun melihat.

Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan nampak mencari sesuatu di dalam sebuah plastik putih yang ia bawa. Chanyeol membelalak begitu melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan kapas dan alkohol dari sana.

"B-baekhyun... Jangan..."

"Eung?" Baekhyun menaikkan alis tak mengerti.

"Perih..." ujar Chanyeol. Sungguh menakutkan jika membayangkan alkohol itu menyentuh luka-luka di wajahnya. Ia pernah merasakan pedihnya obat itu satu kali saat masih kecil, dan ia tak ingin mengalaminya lagi.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Tidak akan lama, kok,"

Bibir Chanyeol ikut menyunggingkan senyuman tipis melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar. Lelaki itu mengangguk, mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk mengobati goresan di wajahnya.

Belum pernah ia merasa sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun. Rasa nyeri yang ditimbulkan ketika gadis itu mengobatinya terus ia tahan. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang tetap manis walaupun gadis itu sedang serius. Sialan. Gara-gara sifat Baekhyun yang lembut dan terlalu lugu, Chanyeol semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Sembari membersihkan luka Chanyeol dengan kapas, Baekhyun melirik sekilas _name tag_ yang tertera pada seragam Chanyeol.

 **KELAS 3-G  
PARK CHAN YEOL**

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Park Chanyeol. Namamu bagus."

"Eh? Apa?"

Baekhyun melebarkan senyumnya membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Ya ampun. Chanyeol ingin sekali mencubit dua pipi yang menggemaskan itu.

"Byunnie."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Namaku Byun Baek—"

"Byunnie. Anggap saja itu panggilan khusus untukmu dariku," potong Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu... aku akan memanggilku Channie."

"Hanya kau yang boleh memanggilku begi— AKH! SAKIT! EOMMA!" Chanyeol menjerit karena Baekhyun terlalu menekan luka di sudut bibirnya dengan kapas yang telah dicampuri alkohol.

Baekhyun turut menjerit. "Maaf! Maafkan aku! Sedikit lagi! Sebentar lagi selesai!" Gadis itu menjadi panik. Ia mengambil plaster dan menempelkannya di hidung dan sudut bibir Chanyeol, karena dua bagian itu mengalami goresan yang paling fatal.

"Ya Tuhan. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sehingga wajahmu menjadi begini," ujar Baekhyun.

"Ah... Itu... Aku mencoba menyelamatkan temanku yang diganggu oleh orang jahat. Dan hasilnya—"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar. "Kau... baik sekali."

Chanyeol tertawa renyah. Sejujurnya perkataan yang baru saja ia jelaskan kepada Baekhyun hanyalah omong kosong.

Kejadian sebenarnya adalah hal yang sebaliknya. Sepulang sekolah sore tadi, Chanyeol dan teman-temannya pergi menemui beberapa anak dari sekolah lain untuk menagih uang. Bahkan Chanyeol memberikan banyak ancaman agar korbannya itu memberikan uang tanpa segan secara cuma-cuma. Selanjutnya, beberapa teman dari korbannya tiba-tiba datang menyerang Chanyeol.

Di situlah mereka terlibat aksi pertarungan antar pelajar dari sekolah yang berbeda.

Benar-benar berandalan kelas kakap.

"Huh. Tentu saja. Semua orang mengira bahwa aku ini siswa babal yang gemar berkelahi. Nyatanya aku ini adalah penyelamat bagi teman-temanku." Celoteh Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk semangat dengan bodohnya. "...Oh ya. Byunnie. Kenapa kau berada di gang ini? Rumahmu di sekitar sini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Rumahku ada di komplek XXX. Aku di sini untuk menunggu Luhan. Luhan tak juga pulang ke rumah."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Chanyeol teringat bahwa rumahnya memang berada satu gang dengan Luhan. Omong-omong, jika ia mengingat sosok Xi Luhan, yang ada hanya timbul rasa benci saja. Lelaki itu sungguh tak menyukai sifat kasar yang Luhan miliki.

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkan Luhan? Gadis itu sangat kuat, ingat? Kalaupun Luhan tak pulang karena diganggu orang jahat, dia pasti bisa mengatasi orang-orang yang mengganggunya dengan sekali tendangan."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Benar juga."

"Ayo. Kuantar pulang."

"Uh?"

"Aku tidak suka jika kau digoda bahkan disentuh oleh pria-pria mesum di pinggir jalan. Ayo." Chanyeol berdiri, menarik pelan lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membiarkan lelaki itu terus memegang lengannya selama dalam perjalanan. Gadis itu menoleh, mendongak dan terus memperhatikan Chanyeol. Dalam hatinya, ia terus-menerus mengagumi tubuh jangkung Chanyeol yang begitu proporsional.

Lelaki itu melirik Baekhyun yang menatapnya sambil melamun. Tampaknya, ia mengerti apa yang sedang Baekhyun pikirkan.

"Kenapa? Aku terlalu tinggi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dan juga besar."

' **Besar'**

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum mesum.

"Kau akan mengatakan itu lagi nanti."

"Eh?" Baekhyun tak paham.

.

.

"Siapa yang tadi meneleponmu?" tanya Luhan, begitu Sehun keluar dari balkon kamar Apartementnya.

"Nomor tak dikenal," jawab Sehun.

Sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa yang baru saja meneleponnya adalah Baekhyun. Tetapi seorang Oh Sehun sangat tidak suka menyimpan nomor telepon wanita di ponselnya, kecuali ibunya –dan itu pun karena terpaksa.

Ah, iya. Sehun tak memiliki nomor telepon Luhan.

"Lu. Nomor teleponmu," Sehun melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa, tepatnya di sebelah Luhan.

"Aku tidak punya ponsel."

"Merepotkan sekali." Sehun mendengus. "Dan juga, kenapa kau tak kunjung angkat kaki dari Apartementku? Pulang sana. Sebentar lagi tengah malam."

"Ah.. itu..." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menjadi gugup dan terus mengusap tengkuknya. "Bolehkah... aku menginap? Hanya malam ini."

Sehun menatap Luhan agak lama. "Kau yakin?"

Luhan mengangguk kaku.

"Aku penggemar video dewasa."

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Luhan. "Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau berbuat macam-macam."

Sehun tertawa mendecih. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah lemari, mengeluarkan sebuah medali emas dari dalam sana dan menggantungkannya tepat di depan wajah Luhan. "Ini. Bukti bahwa dalam hal kekerasan aku jauh lebih hebat darimu."

Luhan berdiri, merebut medali itu dengan kesal dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam lemari. Ditutupnya pintu lemari dengan bantingan kasar. "Aku percaya kau tak akan melakukan apapun malam ini."

Sehun menggidikkan bahu. "Terserah jika kau bersikeras begitu."

Luhan merapikan bantal sofa, lalu berbaring di sofa itu dengan posisi membelakangi Sehun. "Aku mungkin tidak akan sekolah beberapa hari. Aku akan berkata pada ibu bahwa aku menginap di rumah temanku."

"Kenapa ingin bolos sekolah? Kupikir kau adalah wanita yang tak pernah absen."

"Aku tidak pernah absen sekolah walau aku sakit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Seragamku tertinggal di sekolah si Brengsek,"

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Apa susahnya beli seragam baru?"

"Hei. Kau pikir uangku sebanyak apa?" jawab Luhan dengan nada sinisnya.

Setelahnya ruangan itu larut dalam suasana hening. Tak lama setelah itu Luhan tertidur pulas di atas sofa panjang, tanpa memakai selimut. Belum lagi gadis itu hanya mengenakan kemeja dan celana pendek.

Sehun memperhatikan suasana kota di balkon kamarnya, sembari sesekali menenggak segelas alkohol.

Tenang saja. Lelaki itu tak akan mabuk hanya karena segelas bir.

Sehun kembali memasuki kamar setelah menghabiskan minumannya. Setelah meletakkan gelas itu ke meja, ia meraih selimut tebal di kasur dan menyelimuti tubuh Luhan dari bahu sampai kaki. Selanjutnya ia mematikan lampu, dan membanting tubuhnya di kasur.

.

Chanyeol menatap dongkol rumah super besar yang berdiri megah di hadapannya. Batinnya tanpa henti memuji-muji desain dan kemewahan rumah itu. Hingga Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke depan mukanya untuk membuyarkan lamunan lelaki itu.

"Channie. Kenapa?"

"Byunnie. Serius, itu rumahmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih saja memandang takjub rumah itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ah, tidak. Kau masuklah." Jawab Chanyeol sambil memberikan senyumnya.

"Eum. Terima kasih."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang agak berantakan. Baekhyun dapat mendengarkan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan semanis itu oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Tidur dengan baik, Byunnie."

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Ketika ia berbalik untuk memasuki gerbang, tampak seorang pria tua berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Bahu Baekhyun menegang. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk ke bawah. Dari wajahnya, ia nampak gelisah saat merasakan ayahnya itu melangkah menghampirinya.

"A-appa..."

Mata Baekhyun melebar begitu ayahnya itu berjalan melewatinya dan menonjok Chanyeol sampai lelaki itu tersukur ke aspal jalan.

BRUK

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada anakku hingga ia pulang selarut ini?!" bentak pria tua itu kepada Chanyeol. Ia adalah Byun Jaehwan, seorang mantan Jenderal Tentara Korea Selatan yang telah pensiun beberapa tahun lalu.

"Appa... Jangan..." pinta Baekhyun, menggenggam lengan ayahnya itu dengan gemetar.

"Masuk, Baekhyun."

"Appa..."

"MASUK KE KAMARMU SEKARANG!"

Mata Baekhyun yang berair kemudian mengalir dan membanjiri kedua pipi gadis itu. Ia mengusap kedua pipinya dengan lengan sembari terisak. "Tidak, Appa.."

"Byun Baekhyun! Aku bisa membunuh lelaki itu saat ini juga jika kau tak mau menurut!"

Tenggorokan Baekhyun tercekat. Suara tangisnya semakin keras. Mau tak mau, ia segera berlari memasuki rumahnya.

"Kau lihat sendiri. Itu adalah pertama kali Baekhyun melawan perkataanku. Tidak salah lagi. Dia pasti menjadi seperti itu karena berandalan sepertimu!" Jaehwan menendang pelan betis Chanyeol.

Lelaki paruh baya itu dapat menebak kepribadian Chanyeol hanya dengan melihat wajah dan penampilannya. Mana mungkin pria dengan wajah babak belur dan seragam sekolah yang kusut dan dekil adalah seorang pria dari keluarga baik-baik.

"Aku tidak suka anak tunggalku bersama dengan orang sepertimu. Jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi!" bentak Jaehwan.

Chanyeol berdiri sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari lukanya yang melebar. Ia tak berniat mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Lelaki itu menatap Jaehwan sembari membungkuk 45 derajat. Ketika hendak berbalik untuk pulang, Chanyeol melihat sosok Baekhyun yang menatapnya sedih dari jendela kamar di lantai dua rumah itu.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya kepada Baekhyun, memberi isyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

.

Luhan terbangun di pagi buta. Ia tersenyum kecil, merasakan tubuhnya hangat oleh selimut tebal yang seharusnya menutupi tubuh pria yang kini meringkuk di atas kasur itu.

Ia melirik pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar, lalu bangkit untuk menutup pintu balkon itu, juga gordennya. Kemudian Luhan mengambil selimut di sofa, berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan menyelimuti lelaki itu.

Luhan duduk di pinggir kasur, memandang kagum wajah Sehun yang tertidur pulas. Tenang dan damai. Tidak ada aura menyebalkan dari Sehun saat lelaki itu terbang ke alam mimpinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, tangan Luhan bergerak untuk mengusap kening Sehun yang sedikit berkeringat. Ia tersenyum geli, melihat lelaki itu tak bergeming walaupun Luhan mengganggunya.

"Lu..."

Luhan membelalak ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya untuk ikut tidur di sana. Bahkan tangan Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan untuk mendekat padanya. Luhan dengan panik memukuli tangan Sehun, tetapi lelaki itu seakan tuli dan masih saja terpejam.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sssshhh. Diam, gadis manis..." Kelakuan Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia menempelkan wajah Luhan tepat ke dadanya, memeluk gadis itu erat-erat.

"Sehun...?"

"Ssshhh." Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepala belakang Luhan seakan sedang meninabobokan anak kecil. Perasaan gelisah Luhan hilang tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum tipis, memejamkan mata dan kembali tidur, membiarkan Sehun terus memeluknya.

.

Sehun membuka matanya, sedikit tersentak begitu melihat Luhan terengkuh dalam pelukannya sambil terlelap pulas. Namun ia tak bergerak, tak memiliki niat sedikit pun untuk melepaskan tubuh kecil gadis itu.

"Sehun-ah,"

Sehun terkejut ketika mengetahui Luhan telah terbangun. Tapi lelaki itu mencoba tetap bersikap tenang.

"Hm."

"Kau tak ingin melepaskan aku?"

"Tidak," jawab Sehun apa adanya. Lelaki itu memang terlalu jujur dalam hal apapun.

"Kau harus pergi ke sekolah, Sehun,"

"Aku bolos."

"Kenapa?"

"Menurutmu?"

Bibir Luhan membungkam, tak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Kemudian Sehun tiba-tiba berpindah posisi ke atasnya. Luhan mendelik, menatap takut Sehun yang menindihnya sambil melempar sorot tajam seperti biasa.

"Kau adalah maid pribadiku untuk selamanya, Luhan. Dan selama kau memasuki wilayahku, kau tak boleh lari kemana-mana."

Luhan menelan ludah. Ia mencoba mendorong Sehun di kala lelaki berkulit putih susu itu kembali menyerang lehernya. Luhan tak dapat membantah hasratnya yang menginginkan lebih, tetapi ia juga tak ingin Sehun berbuat terlalu jauh dan menghancurkan masa depannya.

"S-Sehun-ah, hentikan. Ini tidak baik.." Luhan makin memberontak ketika tangan kanan Sehun membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Ia tak dapat melawan sama sekali, karena tubuhnya telah sepenuhnya dikunci oleh lelaki itu.

Sehun tak membuka seluruh kancing dari kemeja itu, tetapi tangannya bergerak menarik tali bra Luhan di belakang dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Luhan memalingkan pandangan, menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanan. Pipinya memerah saat Sehun memperhatikan dua benda miliknya agak lama.

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya, gemas melihat tingkah Luhan yang entah marah atau malu. Disingkirkannya lengan yang menutupi wajah Luhan, lalu diraupnya bibir Luhan dengan lembut, menggigit bibir bawah gadis itu agar ia membuka mulutnya.

Bibir Luhan sama sekali tak memberikan respon apapun, pada awalnya. Begitu tangan Sehun dengan nakal meremas salah satu dari buah dadanya, Luhan sedikit menggeliat dan membalas kecupan panas yang Sehun berikan.

Ciuman Sehun secara perlahan turun ke bawah, berhenti di salah satu gundukan Luhan, menghisap benda pink yang menegang itu sambil tangan kanannya meremas gundukan lain.

Luhan tak dapat mengelak lagi. Persetan dengan harga diri. Ia mengharapkan kenikmatan yang lebih besar dari ini.

"Nghh..." Luhan meremas rambut Sehun, menyuruh lelaki itu untuk menghisap lebih keras.

Sambil tetap menikmati 'hidangannya', satu tangan Sehun bergerak ke bawah, menurunkan celana pendek Luhan yang agak ketat, menyisakan celana dalam Luhan yang termampang jelas.

Luhan melenguhkan desahan panjang saat tangan Sehun menelusup ke dalam celana dalam itu dan menggesekkan jarinya di sana. Terlebih ketika Sehun memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam sebuah lubang di dalam sana. Punggung Luhan terangkat, ia menggelinjang hebat, tak tahan dengan rasa geli sekaligus nikmat akibat perbuatan lelaki mesum itu.

Akhirnya, hari ini, Luhan membuang seluruh sisi kasar pada dirinya, dengan pasrah menyerahkan seluruh kelemahannya pada lelaki tampan yang pandai meluluhkan hati wanita, Oh Sehun.

"Nghhh... Ahh, Sehun-ah..." Luhan tak dapat menahan semua desahannya, karena Sehun dengan kasarnya mempercepat kocokan dua jarinya di bawah sana, membuat daerah kewanitaannya banjir dan membasahi celana dalam yang belum juga dilepas itu.

Krek.

"Tuan Muda! Menu sarapan pagi ini—"

Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama membulatkan mata mereka, otomatis menoleh pada seorang lelaki berseragam hitam putih yang memasuki kamar Sehun sambil membawa plastik berisi beberapa kotak makanan.

Pria yang merupakan pelayan itu jauh lebih terkejut. Dengan canggung dan gugup ia berlari meletakkan nampannya di sebuah meja, lalu berlari keluar, tak lupa ia membungkuk sekilas. "Maaf mengganggu aktivitas pagimu, Tuan Muda!" pelayan itu langsung pergi dan menutup pintu.

"Se-Sehun... Ini gawat..." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan raut ketakutan.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya mendengus. "Dia selalu saja masuk tanpa izin walau aku membentaknya berulang-ulang,"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Apartement ini milikku. Pelayan tadi itu disewa ibuku untuk selalu mengantar makanan kesini." Sehun memperjelas, sambil tangannya bergerak mengancing kembali kemeja Luhan sampai dada gadis itu tertutup –walau bayangan kedua _nipple_ nya masih terlihat. "Omong-omong, kita hentikan saja ini." Lanjut Sehun, bangkit dari kasur itu dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Luhan menyisihkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan mengangguk pelan. "Eum." Lagi-lagi gadis itu kecewa karena Sehun tak melakukan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Tapi... bagaimana jika pelayanmu—"

Sehun melemparkan kaos biru polos ke arah Luhan. "Lupakan itu dulu, Luhan. Mandilah, aku akan siapkan sarapannya,"

.

" _Baekhyun. Appa tidak mau kau terlalu bergaul dengan teman-temanmu selain Minseok dan Luhan. Appa akan menjemputmu saat pulang sekolah dan kau akan dikurung di kamarmu sampai pagi,"_

Mata Baekhyun hampir berlinang tiap kali ia mencoba mengingat perkataan ketus ayahnya tadi malam. Ia tak dapat berkonsentrasi selama di kelas dan hanya memikirkan kekacauan yang terjadi akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Ketika bel istirahat tiba gadis itu berlari tersengal-sengal menuju kelas Chanyeol. Sejak tadi malam ia tak henti-hentinya mengkhawatirkan lelaki yang sudah menjadi langganan ruangan konseling itu. Dan begitu Baekhyun tak mendapati sosok Chanyeol di sana, ia kecewa berat dan lagi-lagi nyaris menangis.

"Byunnie."

Mendengar panggilan itu, Baekhyun dengan semangat menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Channie!"

Baekhyun berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol, menumpahkan segala isak tangis yang ia pendam di sana. "Maaf, Channie..."

Chanyeol menjadi salah tingkah, apalagi mereka berdua saat ini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid lain.

"A-ada apa, Baek? Jangan menangis..." Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengusap air mata gadis itu.

Wajah Baekhyun yang merengek bak seorang gadis kecil benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

"Channie... Lukamu..."

"Tidak usah di pikirkan. Ini sama sekali tidak sakit—"

Chanyeol belum menyelesaikan ucapannya dan gadis itu dengan cepat menariknya pergi. Baekhyun terlihat kesusahan saat mencoba menyeret Chanyeol, sehingga lelaki itu harus berjalan cepat beriringan dengannya.

Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam tangan kirinya. Anggap saja hal itu adalah hadiah dari bogem milik Ayah Baekhyun semalam, Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu baru mengerti maksud tindakan Baekhyun saat gadis itu menariknya memasuki ruang kesehatan.

"Baek, aku tak apa."

Baekhyun menggeleng, mengusap air matanya yang kembali mengalir dan mengambil kotak obat di ruangan itu.

"Duduk," perintah Baekhyun dengan wajah imutnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, menuruti permintaan Baekhyun dan duduk di sisi salah satu ranjang.

Oh ya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, mengobati beberapa luka yang semakin besar di wajah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri sudah lupa dengan rasa sakit dari efek obat yang Baekhyun berikan, karena saat ini gadis itu tak henti-hentinya terisak dan berpura-pura tegar.

"Baekkie-ku yang manis... Aku tidak apa-apa..." Chanyeol menahan pelan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Tapi Luhan bilang... Pukulan Appa itu sangat sakit..." jawab Baekhyun sambil terisak.

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak ada rasanya."

"Sungguh?"

"Heum. Jika memang sangat sakit, pasti tadi malam aku akan menangis. Kau melihatku menangis semalam?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau justru melemparkan senyum bodohmu."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Sudah mengerti, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil membalas senyuman Chanyeol.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol bergerak, kembali mengusap air di kedua sudut mata Baekhyun. "Kau menangis karena aku. Aku tidak suka."

Baekhyun menahan kedua tangan Chanyeol dan menurunkannya. "Channie." Panggilnya.

"Hn?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menciumnya. Tubuh Chanyeol mematung, darahnya seakan berdesir hebat.

Ketika Baekhyun hendak melepas kecupan itu, Chanyeol mendorong belakang kepala Baekhyun agar bibir mereka terus menempel. Kemudian Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya, mengajak Baekhyun untuk memainkan ciuman yang panas di sana. Dan gadis polos itu seakan mengerti dan ikut menggerakkan bibirnya sehingga bibir mereka berdua saling bertautan.

Dan terus seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya seseorang datang memasuki ruangan.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Yap ini sumpah telat -.-**

 **Waduh di chapter ini masih belum dapat Full Enaena lagi ngehe #ketawadiataskesedihanparareaders :B**

 **Tapi udah mayan kan mayan kan. Gaseruah kalo Hunhan lagi mau ke tahap akhir tapi gak ada kecoa yang dateng**

 **Dan sesuai permintaan salah satu readers, dibanyakin ChanBaeknya uyeee  
Btw agak tragis gitu kisah cinta si Cahyo berasa sinetron Indo :'(( Biarlah yang penting ntar Cahyo bisa indehoy ama mba Yuni hehe**

 **Kyungsoo Kai dihapuskan dari chap ini untuk mengurangi rasa dendam beberapa readers wkwkwk**

 **DAN OH YA MAAPKIN AKU BABANG THEHUN KARENA DAKU GAK NGUPDATE DI HARI ULANG TAHUNMU HIKKKZEEUUU /CiumVivi /CiumMajikannyaVivi  
Padahal niatnya apdet tgl 12 eh tugas-tugas pada ngebangke jadi diundur jadwal up-nya -_- **

**Review lah ah. Ntar lagi puasa. Biar dipercepat True Maturenya /PasangMukaMesum/**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Sweet Maid**

 **.**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Genre : School, Romance, Genderswitch, dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **Chap.5#**

 **.**

Wanita setengah baya itu masih terlihat begitu cantik tanpa harus memoles kerutan kulit wajahnya dengan ragam rias layaknya ibu rumah tangga lainnya. Ia selalu berpenampilan seadanya diiringi senyuman sederhana yang tak luput dari wajahnya setiap kali ia pergi keluar rumah dengan menenteng plastik sayuran. Bahkan setelah menyiapkan aneka masakan lezat dari bahan makanan murah di atas meja untuk anaknya pun ia langsung pergi bekerja shift di rumah sakit tanpa meluangkan waktu untuk bertatap muka di depan cermin.

Beberapa hari ini ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk mengambil cuti dari rumah sakit, dan tentu saja hal itu berakibat pada gajinya yang harus dipotong bulan ini. Sehingga seharian ia terus berkutat dengan sapu dan kain lap, serta menghidangkan makanan untuk mengisi perut anaknya, tentu saja.

Saat ini, tangannya sibuk mengurusi cucian piring dan ia tak bosan-bosannya mendengarkan suara air keran yang ia biarkan mengalir. Sementara matanya tak henti-hentinya memandang keluar jendela, menatap sendu gadis bungsunya yang duduk lesehan di tengah pagar rumah lapuk yang sudah ambruk.

Ia khawatir.

Jimin terus duduk di sana sepanjang hari.

Kata Jimin ia lagi-lagi memenangkan undian dari Kang Ahjussi. Tetapi gadis itu menolak untuk mengambilnya dengan alasan, "Jika aku pergi ke kios, siapa yang akan menunggu eonnie di sini?"

Nyonya Xi menghela nafas dan mematikan air keran.

Luhan tak juga pulang belakangan hari. Terakhir kali, Luhan hanya pulang sebentar dan berkata bahwa ia akan menginap beberapa hari di rumah Baekhyun karena Baekhyun sendirian di rumah. Tetapi Baekhyun dan Xiumin justru datang ke rumahnya dan bertanya mengapa Luhan tak bersekolah. Kedua sahabat Luhan itu tak pernah absen untuk mengunjungi rumahnya dengan wajah panik untuk memastikan apakah Luhan sudah pulang ke rumah atau belum.

Wanita itu tahu betul watak kedua anak gadisnya yang saling bertolak belakang walau tak pernah bertengkar. Ia sangat mengerti dan yakin bahwa Luhan adalah anak yang sangat baik. Ia percaya bahwa saat ini Luhan baik-baik saja di luar sana.

"Jimin. Mana ibu dan kakakmu?"

Nyonya Xi mendengar samar suara berat seorang pria dari luar rumah. Ia menatap tegang keluar jendela, melihat seorang pria tua tinggi sedang berdiri di hadapan Jimin.

Bergegas ia mengeringkan kedua tangannya dengan kain lap, kemudian berlari keluar rumah untuk menghampiri Jimin dan pria itu.

"Wah. Siapakah pak tua keren berpakaian formal yang sedang berdiri di depanku ini?" Jimin menjawab pertanyaan pria itu dengan singgungan. Gadis kecil itu memalingkan wajahnya, enggan bertatap muka dan masih duduk di sana.

"Y-yeobeo!"

Pria itu baru saja hendak menyela ucapan Jimin. Tetapi Nyonya Xi muncul di depan pintu rumah dan melemparnya dengan senyum lega dan penuh kerinduan.

"Heeyeon-a..." pria itu membalas senyumannya, dan berjalan melewati Jimin untuk memeluk wanita yang lama tak dijumpainya itu.

Jimin berdiri dan membuang dengusan keras melihat adegan menjijikkan di hadapannya itu. Gadis itu segera menghampiri kedua orang tuanya itu dan menarik lengan ibunya memasuki rumah untuk memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Jimin! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jimin!"

Jimin menutup pintu dengan kasar dan menguncinya dua kali, lalu berjalan cepat menuju dapur tanpa memperdulikan ayahnya yang terus menggedor pintu rumahnya di luar sana.

"Tak sepantasnya kau bersikap sekasar itu! Dia itu ayahmu!" bentak Nyonya Xi yang mengikuti langkah Jimin.

Jimin membuka kulkas dan memakan rakus coklat-coklat dari Kai yang masih ada sejak berhari-hari yang lalu. Kemudian ia membanting pintu kulkas dan meninggalkan dapur sambil terus mengunyah dengan wajah jengkel.

"Jimin-ah! Heeyeon-ah! Aku selama ini pergi untuk mengumpulkan uang! Untuk kalian berdua!" dan pria itu masih mengoceh di luar disertai suara berisik gedoran pintu.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, eomma. Ayo. Aku bantu menyiapkan makan malam," Lalu Jimin kembali ke dapur sambil menentang kardus persediaan makanan dari dalam kamarnya.

"Jimin... Kenapa kau membencinya hanya karena dia pergi meninggalkan banyak hutang? Sekarang ayahmu sudah kembali dan akan memberikan hidup yang layak untukmu,"

"Eomma." Jimin berbalik menghadap ibunya dengan raut jengah. Tak mengerti mengapa ibunya itu sungguh-sungguh keras kepala dan masih saja menaruh hati untuk pria brengsek pemabuk yang pernah pergi entah kemana dengan meninggalkan banyak tagihan dalam jumlah besar.

"Jimin.."

Sang ibu menatapnya lirih untuk mencoba meyakinkan gadisnya itu. Dan pada akhirnya Jimin pun menyerah dan meletakkan kardusnya ke lantai. Ia melangkah keluar untuk membuka pintu.

Tuan Xi nampak sumringah begitu pintu terbuka untuknya. Walaupun saat ini Jimin sedang melemparkan sorotan sinis yang seakan mengintainya dengan penuh rasa hati-hati.

"Jelaskan intinya saja." ujar gadis itu.

"Aku ingin membawa kalian bertiga bersamaku."

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan di hadapan Minseok sambil menundukkan kepala karena gadis berpipi bulat itu terus memandangi mereka serius dengan mata yang seakan-akan sedang mengintimidasi.

"Minseok-ah… aku—

"Diam dulu, Baek. Aku sedang marah pada si Berandal ini," Minseok menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah.

Betapa sakit matanya ketika melihat seragam Chanyeol hari ini sangat melanggar aturan. Bahkan rambutnya acak-acakan dan sudah di cat kemerahan. Andaikan Luhan ada, maka pria itu pasti sudah berakhir dengan kepala botak.

Chanyeol melirik Minseok sekilas dan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gelisah. Jujur saja, Chanyeol adalah preman sekolah yang terkenal dimana-mana dan terjangkit dalam kelompok gangster, tetapi ia akui, Minseok adalah salah satu wanita paling menakutkan ketika marah setelah Luhan.

"Aku bukan OSIS jadi aku tidak akan panjang lebar di sini. Itu tindakan pelecehan, Park Chanyeol. Aku akan melapor,"

Baekhyun spontan mendongak dan membulatkan matanya ketika Minseok beranjak keluar dari ruangan. "T-tidak, Minseok. Itu salahku."

Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun ketika gadis itu hendak pergi mengejar Minseok.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol iba, sedangkan pria itu hanya tertawa kecil karena tak tahan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku berada di ruang kepala sekolah?"

"Tapi Channie. Jika kau dikeluarkan, dimana lagi aku bisa bertemu denganmu? Dan kalau kabar ini sampai ke telinga ayahku, nasibmu akan jauh lebih buruk daripada malam itu,"

Chanyeol ikut membulatkan matanya, kemudian melepas lengan Baekhyun dan bergegas berlari mengejar Minseok diikuti oleh Baekhyun di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi dan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja. Tangannya meraih ponselnya dan memainkan media sosial dengan wajah masam yang tak henti-hentinya tertekuk.

Gila. Ia tak tahu bahwa Luhan sangat mengerikan terhadapnya. Gadis itu ternyata tak mudah dikelabuhi dan setelah tersenyum manis di depan para pelanggan ia berceloteh di dapur dengan suara menggelegar. Sungguh ini adalah misi yang paling mengerikan. Kalau bukan karena Kai, Kyungsoo mungkin sudah muak dan membuang seragam maidnya itu ke tempat pembakaran sampah.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang merebut ponsel Kyungsoo dan membuangnya ke atas meja. Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba naik darah kemudian bangkit dan berbalik dengan mata melotot lebar.

Oh tidak.

Itu Luhan.

"Kau pikir siapa kau di sini?! Kau bukan seorang putri yang boleh bermanja-manja di tengah para maid yang sibuk berlarian menyiapkan makanan. Ambil ini." Luhan memberikan tatapan tajamnya sambil tangannya menyodorkan nampan kepada Kyungsoo. Dan gadis manis bermata besar itu seakan tersengat oleh tatapan dinginnya, dan segera meraih nampan Luhan sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Tidakkah kau seharusnya lebih lembut sedikit?"

Seorang lelaki yang menopang wajahnya di meja bar menimpali.

Luhan menoleh dan melipat kedua tangannya. Sebelah kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. Ia melemparkan ekspresi datar dan bosan sementara yang ditatap justru tak henti-hentinya memasang senyuman bodoh.

Sungguh.

Diakah Oh Sehun, lelaki super cool yang diidam-idamkan para gadis di sekolah itu?

Luhan tak menyangka lelaki itu akan terlihat sebodoh ini ketika sedang tersenyum aneh.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi koki di Kafe ini." Kata Luhan, mengabaikan ucapan Sehun sebelumnya.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, dan sembari sebelah tangan memegang spatula ia menghampiri Luhan lalu duduk di atas meja di sebelah gadis itu.

"Yak! Kau mau merobohkan mejanya?! Kau pikir badanmu itu tidak besar?!"

Sehun mengangkat alis. "Katakan saja kalau ingin ku pangku."

Sehun tak melepaskan senyuman yang melekat pada wajah rupawannya ketika Luhan membalas gombalannya itu dengan decihan seolah-olah rayuannya amat menjijikkan. Gadis itu beralih menghampiri meja dapur dan meletakkan hidangan utama ke atas nampan.

"Kau pintar masak rupanya," ujar Luhan setelah sedikit mengendus aroma dari masakan yang Sehun buat.

"Hei. Aku pernah membuatkanmu sarapan dan sudah berhari-hari memasak di sini, tetapi kau baru memujinya sekarang?"

"Tuan Oh, kenapa kau jadi banyak bicara? Aku lebih suka jika kau diam seperti dulu." Kata Luhan yang sesudahnya mengangkat nampan dan membawanya keluar dapur untuk dihidangkan kepada pelanggan di luar sana.

"Oo..." Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk lambat dengan mulut membeo, memandangi Luhan yang berjalan melewatinya dengan wajah acuh.

.

.

.

"Kyungie... Bisakah kau memberikan service kepada kami sebelum kau pergi?" tanya tiga orang pria secara serempak setelah Kyungsoo mencatat pesanan dan hendak kembali ke dapur.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. Tak lupa ia meracuni ketiga lelaki itu dengan senyuman lebarnya yang berbentuk hati. Terlalu manis. Ketiga lelaki itu merasakan debaran jantung yang berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dan untuk memenuhi permintaan mereka bertiga, Kyungsoo dengan riangnya berputar –sehingga roknya sedikit tersibak dan nyaris membuat para lelaki itu mimisan, dan seketika melakukan bbuing-bbuing yang sungguh menggemaskan.

'Aku ingin menikahinya' begitu batin ketiga lelaki itu.

Ketiga lelaki itu.

Jinyoung.

Baro.

Sandeul.

Dasar pengkhianat. Tiga bajingan itu kini beralih menjadi penggemar Kyungsoo karena tersihir pada senyuman hati Kyungsoo pada pandangan yang pertama.

Kyungsoo pun dengan puas meninggalkan ketiga lelaki laknat yang kini menjerit heboh itu. Dan ketika ia berpapasan dengan Luhan, ia seketika mengibaskan rambutnya dengan angkuh.

Luhan mendengus tertahan. Pertama kali bertemu Kyungsoo ia pikir gadis pinguin itu pendiam dan pemalu. Tapi lihat dia sekarang. Seperti anak manja yang menyombongkan segala hal. Bahkan ketika jam istirahat Kyungsoo kerap kali memamerkan hal-hal tak penting, seperti jumlah pengikutnya di media sosial. Payah sekali. Luhan rasanya ingin segera mematahkan leher gadis centil itu jika dia berulah lagi.

"Luhan! Luuuhan!"

Luhan berusaha berpura-pura tak mendengar dan tersenyum manis kepada pelanggan wanita yang dilayaninya saat ini. Sementara tiga idiot pengkhianat itu terus memanggil-manggil namanya dengan begitu berisik.

"Kau mengabaikan penggemarmu?"

Suara datar Sehun yang tiba-tiba melintas untuk mencemoohnya sengaja Luhan abaikan dan menganggapnya angin lalu.

Kyungsoo benar-benar menghancurkan _mood_ Luhan hari ini.

"Sehun oppa~ Akan kutemani kau memasak ya~~"

Dan hidung Luhan seketika mengeluarkan uap panas ketika matanya melirik Kyungsoo yang mengekori Sehun memasuki dapur bak seorang anak kecil yang baru saja memiliki kekasih. Betapa penuh drama hidup gadis itu.

"Sehun-ssi~ Arin sebentar lagi akan datang dan menggantikanmu. Kau sudah boleh pergi." Seru Minah yang sedang memilah-milah sayuran dari dalam box kayu yang terletak di pojokan dapur. Disahuti oleh gumaman mengiyakan oleh Sehun yang segera melepas celemek putihnya dan dilemparnya ke rak kotor.

Sifat Sehun memang nampak berkelas, namun bagi Kyungsoo itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan Kai, walau Kai sangat cocok jika dinobatkan sebagai pria paling brengsek di seluruh dunia karena tidak takut bermain dengan para wanita telanjang di dalam mobil ketika di sekolah.

Kyungsoo yang berlagak ingin mencuci piring, bergegas melepas sarung tangannya ketika melirik Sehun melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju ruang loker dan segera menguntit pria es itu.

Sehun dapat dengan mudah mengetahui keberadaan Kyungsoo dari ekor matanya, tetapi memilih untuk tetap acuh dan melepas seluruh kancing kemejanya, memperlihatkan 6pack miliknya yang mengeluarkan banyak keringat akibat sibuk bekerja memainkan alat-alat masak di tempat itu.

"Kau harus tahu tata tertib mengantri, Do Kyungsoo. Kau tak sabaran sekali," Sehun melemparkan lirikannya pada Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menarik resleting pakaian maid-nya, membuat seragam itu menjadi longgar dan memperlihatkan dua buah dada Kyungsoo yang masih terbungkus rapat.

"Aku gerah," Kyungsoo menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang dan memiringkan kepalanya, sengaja mempertontonkan tengkuknya yang basah dan menggairahkan bagi para kaum adam.

"Ok. Aku tak kan melarangmu," Sehun melonggarkan sabuknya, tetap menurunkan resleting celananya walau ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo semakin datang mendekatinya saat ini.

"Rasanya… Kau sangat tidak serasi jika disandingkan dengan gadis itu," Kyungsoo bersandar pada loker tepat disebelah Sehun berada.

Sehun berhenti. Ia menatap kedua mata bulat gadis itu dan terkekeh pelan. "Bagaimana jika kau yang bersanding denganku dalam hubungan yang lebih intim?"

Lelaki jangkung itu berpindah posisi ke hadapan Kyungsoo dan menarik dagu gadis itu.

Dan kali ini Kyungsoo baru menyadari betapa menakutnya pria itu.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Penggemarmu-"

Teriakan Luhan yang memenuhi dapur seketika tertahan ketika tak menemukan satu orang pun di sana, baik Kyungsoo maupun Sehun. Sedangkan Minah sedangkan membersihkan teras sambil menunggu Arin dan karyawan lain sedang melayani pelanggan di luar.

" _S-sehun-ah~"_

Luhan meletakkan nampannya asal sampai ia tak peduli bahwa nampannya jatuh di lantai dan secepat mungkin berlari menuju ruang loker.

Gosh.

Apa yang Luhan temukan sungguh menjijikkan.

Mata Sehun terbelalak kaget ketika Luhan menemukannya dalam kondisi ia sedang memojokkan Kyungsoo yang saat ini terbaring tepat dibawahnya. Belum lagi pakaian mereka berdua yang kacau pasti akan segera menimbulkan asumsi-asumsi kurang mengenakkan di benak Luhan.

"Luhan-"

"Maaf mengganggu,"

Sehun membuang kasar nafasnya ketika Luhan melenceng pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan nada dan mimik mukanya yang begitu dingin. Sementara Kyungsoo terus-menerus menahan tawanya untuk mencemooh raut menyedihkan Oh Sehun saat ini.

"Pancinganmu untukku membunuh dirimu sendiri, Sehun-ssi," Kyungsoo melepaskan tawanya yang tak dapat ia tahan.

"Jangan mengira aku tidak kenal siapa kau,"

"Aku tak menyangka aku sepopuler itu,"

Sehun memutar bola matanya dan segera bangkit untuk memperbaiki pakaiannya dan kembali mengenakan kemejanya.

Memang benar tebakan Kyungsoo, bahwa Sehun tidak membawa pakaian ganti sama sekali dan hanya memancing sisi seduktif Kyungsoo dengan bertingkah seolah-olah sedang berganti pakaian. Dan alur permainan Sehun sebelumnya berakhir pada _bad ending_ karena Luhan terlanjur memergokinya.

Kyungsoo memperbaiki seragamnya dan merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin sembari menggerutu panjang tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang saat ini sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Beraninya dia menyentuhku. Dia pikir siapa dia,"

Gadis dengan bibir tebal itu tanpa henti meraba-rabakan tangannya ke dalam tas super mahal yang dihadiahkan dari temannya yang beberapa hari lalu pulang dari Canada. Kemudian tak lama setelahnya mulutnya menganga kecil dan dahinya terlipat ketika tahu kotak kesayangannya tak berada di sana.

"Mana? Mana anakku?!"

Kyungsoo yang tak berhenti mendengus sebal pun dengan panik membalik tasnya untuk menjatuhkan semua barang yang ada di dalam sana.

"Siapa yang mengambil kotak _make up-_ ku?! Itu hadiah dari Kai, sialan!"

Gadis itu membanting tasnya ke lantai dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur dengan tapakan keras, mengedarkan pandangan ke semua penjuru Kafe dan menghembuskan deruan kasar ketika menemukan sosok Luhan sedang duduk mengipas-ngipaskan wajahnya di depan mesin kasir.

"YAK! SEMISKIN APA KAU SAMPAI BERBUAT SETEGA ITU PADAKU?! KEMBALIKAN—

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghentikan bentakannya setelah menyadari bahwa pekikannya itu membuat seisi Kafe tiba-tiba sunyi dan seluruh orang di dalam sana mengarahkan perhatian padanya.

Oh tidak.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan para penggemar sedang memandangnya penuh rasa kecewa.

"Um… bisakah kalian menghargainya? Dia sedang mencoba mempersembahkan bakat aktingnya tapi dia malu. Haha," Luhan tertawa renyah sambil tetap mengipas-ngipaskan wajahnya. Dan ia seketika berhenti tertawa saat Kyungsoo melemparkan sorotan geram padanya sebelum akhirnya si mata bulat itu melenceng pergi kembali memasuki dapur.

Ini buruk.

Otak Luhan kembali mendidih memikirkan apa kemauan anak manja itu.

Dia sangat tidak cocok bekerja di sini.

Terutama insiden yang baru saja terjadi di ruang loker…

Ah, Luhan sungguh tak ingin mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang menyebalkan seperti itu. Entah kenapa setelah melihat kejadian itu Luhan benar-benar menjadi tidak tenang dan tak bersemangat untuk bekerja sama sekali.

Cinta?

Hahaha. Memikirkan itu membuat Luhan khawatir bahwa dirinya akan tergila-gila dengan pangeran kutub berotak mesum itu.

"Lulu, sudah cukup istirahatnya. Kau berjaga di depan sekarang,"

Teguran Minah padanya membuatnya segera meletakkan kipas di atas meja dan berlari kecil membawa nampannya ke pintu depan Kafe untuk menyambut pelanggan yang datang.

"Mataku tidak berair, kan?" Luhan menggumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengerjapkan matanya berulang-kali untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak menangis ketika teringat pada Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan mendecih.

Lagipula kenapa ia harus sakit hanya karena Oh Se…

"Hun-ah?" Luhan menatap bodoh Sehun yang saat ini tiba-tiba berdiri di tepat di depannya dengan pose sok keren andalannya, memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana.

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa anak itu kembali lagi setelah ia baru saja pergi?!

" 'Hun-ah'? Hey, hey, itu tidak sopan. Manager! Pecat anak ini! Manager~~"

Sehun yang melangkah memasuki Kafe dengan lancang pun dengan segera lengannya ditahan oleh Luhan yang memandangnya memelas. "Maafkan aku, Tuan Muda,"

"Pft," Sehun memalingkan wajahnya untuk membuang tawa tertahannya.

Dan Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menggiring pria itu ke dalam dan menyediakannya meja. Jika Sehun sudah memasuki Kafe itu dengan melewati pintu pelanggan, gadis itu tak bisa lagi menghantamkan jurus bela diri padanya.

"Sekarang bawakan aku air putih dengan perasan lemon tanpa gula dan tanpa madu. Tapi rasanya tidak boleh asam," Sehun menaikkan salah satu kakinya di atas kursi dan menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangan di atas meja sambil tersenyum miring pada Luhan yang sedang berpura-pura menghadiahkan senyuman manis.

"Kau dengar itu, Kyungsoo? Sekarang bawakan Tuan ini air putih dengan perasan lemon tanpa gula atau madu dan rasanya tidak boleh asam." Luhan justru menjatuhkan bokongnya tepat di kursi sebelah Sehun dan malah memberi perintah pada Kyungsoo yang kebetulan lewat mengantar makanan ke meja di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo mendelik kaget karena melihat Sehun masih berada di Kafe, dan segera menghampiri mereka berdua dengan serangkaian wajah ramah dan berseri yang penuh kepalsuan.

"Anu~ Apa tadi? Maaf, Kyungie tidak bisa mendengar pesanannya~" Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan kedua jari telunjuknya dan mengeluarkan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Air putih dengan perasan lemon tanpa gula atau madu dan rasanya tidak boleh asam." Ulang Luhan.

"Eeh? Tapi pesanannya tidak ada di dalam menu~ Ottokajiii~ Huhu~~"

"Dia pelanggan spesial, jika ia meminta kuah panas dari pegunungan api ataupun ikan paus putih dari seberang lautan, perintahnya mutlak dan semua yang ia pesan harus terpenuhi." Luhan ikut menopang wajahnya dengan tangan di atas meja dan kemudian mengolok-olong Kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

"Omo~~ Benarkah itu, Tuan? Kalau begitu Kyungie mau tak mau harus pergi mencarikannya walau nyawa Kyungie taruhannya! Tolong menunggu sebentar~~" Kyungsoo membungkuk sekilas dan berlari pelan seperti anak-anak untuk menambah kesan imutnya di depan banyak orang agar mereka semua lupa dengan wajah sangarnya saat membentak Luhan tadi.

"Lihat? Itulah Maid terbaik yang pernah ada,"

Luhan mengerling sekilas ke arah Sehun dan menghiraukan perkataan lelaki itu dengan mata acuh tak acuh.

"Yak~ Kau bertingkah seperti itu lagi. Kau mau aku kembali memanggil Managermu?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan senyum paksaannya.

"Dan juga, kenapa kau masih duduk di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melayanimu, Oppa~" Luhan mengayunkan nadanya seraya mengerling pada Minah yang sedang mondar-mandir dengan harapan managernya itu akan mempertimbangkan untuk menaikkan gajinya karena bekerja secara totalitas.

"Aku tidak mau. Pergilah,"

Sungguh. Walaupun Luhan masih tetap menunjukkan wajah manis, kepalanya sudah mendidih dan berasap dikarenakan tingkah Sehun yang berlagak seperti putra bangsawan yang menolak para gadis dengan arogan.

"Bawakan aku pudding yang bentuknya seperti wajahku. Cepat,"

Kali ini tangan Luhan benar-benar mengepal dan siap dihujamkan kepada pria tak tahu malu itu.

"Tapi oppa… kami tidak menjualnya di menu~" Luhan memberi sorotan kematian di saat kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman manis. Atmosfer di sekitarnya tiba-tiba menjadi kelam saking kuat aura hitamnya.

"Sehun oppa pelanggan spesial, jika ia meminta kuah panas dari pegunungan api ataupun ikan paus putih dari seberang lautan, perintahnya mutlak dan semua yang ia pesan harus terpenuhi," ujar Sehun masih dengan wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan raut rasa bersalah.

"Oppa~ Lulu tadi hanya bercanda~"

"Jika Kyungsoo tidak berhasil membawa pesananku, aku tidak akan menuntutmu."

Luhan tertawa mengejek. "Hmph. Si pemalas itu mana bisa—

"Kyungie datang~~"

Dan keduanya serentak menengok pada Kyungsoo yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di sebelah mereka sambil membawa nampan gelas air lemon yang Sehun minta padanya.

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas dengan senyum menyeringai, lalu meminum air itu dengan wajah puas.

"Kyungie, itu air putih biasa, kan? Kau tidak boleh begitu padanya, Kyungie-ya~"

Kyungsoo tertawa manis. "Maaf, Lulu, tapi itu benar-benar sesuai dengan yang Tuan minta~"

Mata Luhan menyipit ke arah Sehun, kemudian tangannya bergerak mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya tanpa permisi.

Rasa air itu benar-benar seperti yang Sehun inginkan, sialan.

"Darimana kau dapat ini?" tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"A-aku… membuatnya sendiri."

"Bohong, kan?"

"Oh~tidak! Ada penggemar yang menunggu Kyungie~"

Sehun menahan tawa saat Kyungsoo melenceng pergi dan mengabaikan Luhan yang sekarang ini menunjukkan wajah datarnya dengan penuh rasa tidak bersemangat.

"Cepat bawakan aku makanan apa saja kesini."

"Huh?" Luhan seketika menoleh dan terkejut ketika Sehun tiba-tiba saja berubah pikiran.

"Cepat,"

"Aku tahu kau tak akan tega padaku." Luhan tertawa sambil memukul-mukul pundak Sehun, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berdiri dan pergi.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya sembari tangannya memain-mainkan sendok yang berada di atas meja.

"Apa?~ Kalian ingin berfoto dengan Kyungie?~~"

Perhatian Sehun beralih pada Kyungsoo yang suara _aegyo-_ nya benar-benar memenuhi seisi ruangan dan mengalahkan tingkah manis maid-maid lain. Matanya terus tertuju ke arah gadis itu, dan tatapannya semakin tajam ketika sekelebat bayangan mengenai kejadian di loker beberapa saat lalu melintasi pikirannya.

" _Dengar aku, Oh Sehun. Aku berada di sini untuk melanggar janjiku pada laki-laki yang sangat aku cintai."_

" _Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku—_

" _Si Brengsek itu tak lama lagi akan merebut Luhan darimu."_

" _Perjelas ucapanmu,"_

" _Aku tak mau berpura-pura baik jadi aku membongkar semuanya padamu hari ini. Tapi ingatlah, Oh Sehun. Jangan menyalahkanku karena aku tetap tak bisa berbuat apapun…"_

"… _Luhan tak akan pernah jadi milikmu,"_

.

.

.

Di saat Luhan sibuk berlari kesana-kemari mengangkut piring dan barang-barang lain ke dapur, Sehun justru hanya duduk bersandar pada kursi dan meletakkan kedua kakinya di atas meja sambil memainkan game di ponselnya.

"Pulanglah. Aku masih lama," Luhan mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintu depan Kafe, lalu menutup jendela dengan tirai.

Sehun mengangkat pandangannya pada gadis itu, memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu belakang.

Semua pekerja sudah pulang lebih dulu, termasuk Kyungsoo, sehingga hanya menyisakan Luhan yang dengan kemauannya sendiri membereskan Kafe agar karyawan lain tidak terlalu sibuk esok hari.

Sehun tetap menunggu di belakang Kafe walaupun Luhan menyuruhnya pulang.

Bagaimanapun, Luhan adalah gadis yang paling naif diantara yang lainnya karena ia selalu merasa baik-baik saja walaupun harus berjalan-jalan sendirian di waktu tengah malam. Sehun benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu barang sedetik pun semenjak kenaifannya dihancurkan oleh Kai yang memperlakukannya semena-mena.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang, melirik ke arah pintu belakang yang terbuka dan Luhan nampak keluar dari sana.

"Pulanglah duluan, Sehun. Akan berbahaya jika ada yang melihat kita berdua," ujar Luhan sambil mengunci pintu.

Sehun menaikkan syal Luhan sehingga menutupi sebagian wajah dari gadis itu, dibalas oleh tatapan datar Luhan yang sepertinya sudah menyerah dengan sikap keras kepala seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Suasana kereta yang cukup ramai di waktu tengah malam memicu rasa heran dari Sehun yang harus berdiri sejak kereta berangkat.

Ia melirik dengan risih kepada Luhan yang sesekali mengerjap kelelehan dan mengangkat kepalanya yang berulang kali nyaris terjatuh ke segala arah.

Bukan itu masalahnya. Jika Luhan benar-benar tertidur dan terjatuh dari kursi karena tak dapat menahan tubuhnya, Sehun akan memecahkan kesunyian di kereta itu dengan tertawa sangat keras.

Oh tapi lihatlah. DI kanan dan kiri Luhan terdapat dua orang lelaki tua besar dan berjenggot yang seringkali melirik diam-diam ke arah gadis itu.

Dan Sehun seketika menahan kepala Luhan ketika gadis itu benar-benar hampir menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu om-om di samping kirinya.

Lelaki tua memalingkan wajahnya kecewa karena ternyata Luhan tidak sendirian, melainkan dengan laki-laki yang mungkin berwajah paling tampan diantara seluruh orang di dalam sana.

Sementara Sehun langsung menyandarkan kepala Luhan ke pahanya lalu mengusapnya lembut agar gadis itu terlelap dengan tenang dan tidak bergerak-gerak seperti sebelumnya.

Dan sepertinya tubuh Luhan sudah disistem untuk terbangun di waktu kereta sudah berhenti. Gadis itu menguap dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sejenak, melirik ke arah orang-orang yang berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari kereta.

"Kita keluar saat sepi saja, Oh Sehun—

Luhan reflek membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika menyadari bahwa ia kini bersandar pada paha Sehun. Ia langsung saja menegakkan tubuhnya dan memperbaiki syalnya tanpa memandang ke arah Sehun.

"Hei, kenapa aku—

"Bersandar padaku saat sedang mendengkur dan berliuran itu sangat menggangguku." Potong Sehun yang bersikap seperti biasa untuk menutupi kebohongannya.

"Lalu kau diam saja dan tidak mengembalikan posisiku seperti semula?!"

Sehun sedikit terkejut karena reaksi Luhan benar-benar di luar ekspektasinya. Padahal ia sudah membayangkan Luhan meminta maaf kepadanya dengan malu-malu.

"Jika aku melakukannya, kau akan menyandarkan kepalamu pada pria tua mesum di sebelahmu. Akan merepotkan jika saat pulang kau menangis-nangis karena dia melecehkanmu,"

"Aku lebih baik bersandar padanya— dan hei, aku tidak secengeng itu,"

Dan akhirnya semuanya impas karena Luhan juga berbohong, menutup-nutupi dirinya yang sebenarnya menyukai kepedulian kecil Sehun padanya.

Sehun tertawa pelan, "Lalu siapa yang menangis saat ketua OSIS dari—

"Sudah sepi. Ayo keluar."

Sehun menahan gelak tawanya ketika Luhan sengaja cepat-cepat berdiri dan pergi untuk menghindari pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Apartement, Sehun seketika merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan menyalakan televisi untuk melepas penatnya. Sedangkan Luhan langsung mengambil salah satu handuk milik Sehun tanpa permisi dan memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Apa ini? Memakai kemeja majikannya tanpa izin? Kau tidak lucu," kata Sehun saat Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan celana pendek dan kemeja polos miliknya.

"Akan ku lepas sekarang,"

"Lepas di sini,"

"Oke,"

"Yak. Aku bercanda."

"Aku lepas sekarang,"

Sehun berdecak karena Luhan yang sekarang berdiri di dekatnya sedang melepas kancingnya satu per satu.

"Luhan, itu tidak sopan."

"Benarkah?" Luhan yang telah melepas kemejanya dan menanggalkannya di lantai.

Benar-benar.

Selain membuat Sehun berdegup kencang, gadis itu juga membuatnya kecewa karena ternyata ia juga memakai kaos miliknya di balik kemeja itu.

"Lagipula kau sudah pernah mencoba menelanjangiku, kan? Apa yang ku takutkan," ujar Luhan yang membiarkan kedua kakinya melangkah ke kasur dan melompat ke atas sana, serta mengambil selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Yak! Itu tempat tidurku. Tempat tidurmu disini. Yak! Kau dengar aku, Xi Luhan?"

"Hm,"

Sehun mematikan televisi untuk menghampiri Luhan dan kemudian ikut tidur di sebelahnya, tanpa berniat mengganti pakaian yang sudah ia kenakan sejak tadi pagi.

Luhan yang tadinya tidur membelakangi Sehun kini berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. Dengan mata kantuknya, ia membuka selimut dan membaginya kepada Sehun agar berada dalam satu selimut.

Dan ia segera kembali mengatupkan kedua matanya karena tak tahan pada Sehun yang terus menyorotkan tatapan padanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak seperti biasanya."

Luhan hanya membungkam.

"Kau tidak ingin menendangku dari sini?"

Dan Luhan berpura-pura mendengkur.

Sehun mengira anak itu memang benar-benar sudah terlelap mengingat betapa kelelahannya dia karena selama bekerja hari ini gadis itu tidak mengalami pergantian _shift_ untuk menaikkan gaji. Oleh karenanya Sehun tak ingin mengganggunya dan berniat bangkit dari kasur agar Luhan dapat tidur dengan lebih leluasa.

Ketika ia baru duduk dan belum beranjak meninggalkan kasur itu, dirasakannya kepala Luhan yang bersandar pada pundaknya.

"Ada yang salah denganmu hari ini," ujar Sehun, dibalas gumaman mengiyakan dari Luhan.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, dan perlahan kedua tangannya bergerak melingkari perut Sehun sehingga lelaki itu sedikit tercekat dengan sikapnya yang berbeda.

"Kau mengigau?"

Sehun merasakan Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidur dengan benar, Luhan. Jangan memancingku."

Luhan justru semakin membenamkan wajahnya di pundak lelaki itu seraya mempererat pelukannya.

Tangan Sehun mencoba melepaskan tangan Luhan dari perutnya, tetapi gadis itu rupanya telah menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Oh ayolah.

Jangan sampai apa yang baru saja terjadi pagi tadi kembali terulang malam ini.

Sehun menyesali perbuatannya walau Luhan merasa baik-baik saja, sungguh.

Jika kejadian itu sampai terulang bahkan menuju ke langkah yang lebih berbahaya, maka sama saja ia merusak dan menghancurkan gadis itu.

"Sehun-ah…"

"Hm,"

"Berada di dekatmu sekarang… Aku merasa sangat beruntung,"

"…"

"Aku punya perasaan yang sama seperti gadis lainnya. Seperti yang kau bilang, aku juga tidak sekuat yang orang kira."

"…"

"Aku tak ingin kau mengalihkan perhatianmu dariku."

"…"

"Kau belum mengganti pakaianmu, bukan? Kau harus membukanya,"

Sehun membulatkan lebar matanya ketika tangan Luhan bergerak membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya.

Ini aneh.

Ia dengan cepat mencengkram satu tangan Luhan dan segera berbalik seraya merebahkan gadis itu.

Dan lelaki itu berakhir pada kekecewaan besar karena dugaannya mengenai Luhan yang mengigau memang benar.

Sehun terkekeh menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya berharap banyak pada gadis yang kepribadiannya tak terkendali itu. Di sisi lain itu sangat menguntungkan karena Luhan secara tak sengaja memaparkan perasaannya dengan jujur ketika sedang berada di bawah alam sadarnya. Ah, Sehun menyesal akibat terlalu cepat mengakhiri kecemasannya dikarenakan saat ini Luhan sudah menggantikan kicauannya dengan dengkuran bebas.

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak mau melepasmu." Sehun menyentil pelan kening Luhan dan kemudian bangkit dari sana setelah mengelus uraian rambut Luhan pelan.

Mata Luhan terbuka dengan sayu, memandangi Sehun yang sedang mengganti pakaian dan berdiri membelakanginya.

Luhan tersenyum mengejek dan menggumam pelan.

"Aku tidak mengigau, dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Wkwkwkwkwk**

 **Kuakan menanti~~**

 **Meski harus penantian panjang~~~~~~**

 **Huehuehuehuehuehue**

 **Ada apa dengankuh ;(**

 **Haruskah aku hentikan ff ini karena up-nya kelamaan**

 **Ataukah ku lanjut saja dan membiarkan tanganku mengalir untuk membawa ff ini ke tahap akhir ;(**

 **Maafkan mama ya. ;(**

 **Btw udah bikin coveerrr sbg permintaan maaf huhuhuhuhu ada banyak bgt deadline menanti tapi mama gelisah mulu karena ff ini menggantung di ffn. Maunya ngebiarin ff ini gantung diri ajh tapi gatega ;((((((**

 **ANDD BIG THANKS TOOO YOUUU ALLL WHOSE REVIEWS MAKES MAMA SOOOO HAPPY. KEEP CHEER ME UP FOR NEXT CHAPTERRR MAMA LOVEUU MUCH MUCH MUCH**


End file.
